Eternal Snow: Reshef of Destruction
by Serena-hime
Summary: Yugi, Kay, Cat and Jounouchi are joining a mini tournament! But something unexpected happens; Yugi's Millennium Puzzle is missing! After running into Ishizu, they discover that there is a bigger meaning behind the missing item...
1. Introduction: PLEASE READ ME FIRST!

**Introduction:**

Hey everyone! Yeah, new story. Yeah, I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING!

**Anyways, there's a few things people should know before reading this story, and that's what this intro is about.**

I'm sure you can already tell, but this story is completely based off of the video game: "Yu-Gi-Oh!: Reshef of Destruction". It's an RPG game. (which means that you had your own character that you named and such, and you interacted with the canon Yugioh characters. And it sort of has a Pokemon Gameboy/DS game setting.)

The game came out years ago and it was for the Gameboy Advance.

It was a fun game. But the duel monsters game rules were changed and I found it annoying. Plus you HAD to play a boy no matter what. I hate it when games don't give you a gender option. D:

Never-the-less I've enjoyed and beaten the game before.

It was a sequel to "Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Sacred Cards". Which was also an RPG game and had a storyline and such. It was also for the Gameboy Advance.

SO! Obviously this story is going to follow the storyline of the game, Reshef of Destruction. So this is a fair warning: **This story WILL contain spoilers for the video game. If you are currently playing the game or planning on playing the game and don't want to be spoiled then don't read this fic!**

Of course if you don't plan on playing it or you already have and beaten it...or you just don't care, then feel free to read it.

In this story, I will be follow the exact events of the game. There will be some events that I will not add in this story though. I may add some of my own made-up events in there. I MIGHT.

Also, everyone who has read my stories, already know that I don't write out duels. Why? Because I suck at them. Terribly. Therefore, when a duel takes placed it will seem sloppy and rushed and I apologize in advance for that.

I'm not that great of a writer, so you will see some corny and not well written parts. D:

The lines that the canon Yugioh characters say will be the exact lines they say in the video game. Although, some of their lines I have taken out and a lot has been added in. If I didn't add in a ton of original lines and events, then the story would suck and would just be an exact written form of the game. :P

**Another note is that if you don't like OC's and hints at OC/Canon pairings then DO NOT read this fic. If you don't like it, don't read it. And please, I don't care to hear of your opinions of how you hate the OC's or the story. So PLEASE don't flame. It's a waste of my time. It's a waste of your time. All flames will be ignored and/or deleted.**

Another thing I have to say is, is that if you haven't read my fic, Eternal Snow (revised edition I hope), then chances are you won't understand this fic. I was bad. And extremely lazy and didn't bother to put in character descriptions. I did for characters that didn't appear in my fic, Eternal Snow, though.

If you haven't read my fic and you don't mind, then feel free to read it anyways. Just don't complain about being confused about some events or characters. Plzkthx.

Let's see...OH! For everyone who is reading or have read my fic, Eternal Snow (revised edition), this story takes placed AFTER the KaibaCorp. Grand Championship Tournament and BEFORE the Millennium World/World of Memory/Egypt arc.

So the Millennium Items are still around and Yami still lives within the Millennium Puzzle. And so on.

Oh! And one more thing. In the video game, whenever the characters come across a duel challenge, YOU'RE always the one to duel. Yugi and Jounouchi never duel for you. D: Unless it's a tag team duel. BUT STILL! They make you do all the work! Nice friends they are. D:  
Lol, but it's okay actually. It would be kinda boring if you didn't get to duel very often. :P  
Anywho, my main point is, is that in the game, you were the only one who dueled throughout the whole mission. (With the exception of the occasional tag team duel.) So in this story, I made it so the duels are spread out. All four characters get their turns at dueling. That way, it's not just one character doing all the duels.

Sorry if this was tl;dr. But I really, really, really hope you read it all. I'm very sorry it was too long. D:

Anyways, I hope I didn't forget anything...I don't think I did, so...enjoy the story! :D


	2. Missing!

"Now I put dis Monsta Card in here, like so...and voila! I'm good to go!"

Jounouchi grinned proudly, holding his Duel Monsters deck. Along with Kay and Cat, Jounouchi was waiting for Yugi at Cat's apartment.

Everyone was attending a new Duel Monsters tournament before they were to head out for Egypt.

"Hey guys, how's adjustin' your decks comin' along?" Jounouchi asked the two girls.

"Perfect." Kay replied with a smile.

"You sure about dat? Let me check it out!" Jounouchi said, snatching Kay's deck from her. He paused for a moment, looking through her deck and sweatdropped. "Uh...it's cool to be confident about your skills. But you still have lots of work to do on this deck before it's any good."

Kay glared at Jounouchi when she noticed him grinning.

Snatching her deck back, she punched him in the gut. Jounouchi coughed and reeled back, clutching his stomach.

"You're just saying that so you can feel better about your worthless deck!" Kay snapped angrily.

"That...was...uncalled...for..." Jounouchi wheezed.

"No, what I did was perfectly rational. You deserved it." Kay said calmly.

Jounouchi glared at Kay and looked over at Cat when he finally recovered.

"How's your deck Cat?" He asked.

"Uhm...I'm not sure." Cat said, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. She had left it down, out of her usual ponytail that day.

She had only just started to learn at the Battle City Finals.

"Lemme see." Jounouchi said, taking her deck and looking through it. "Hm. I guess ya still have lots of work to do. But you can learn from the expert, the only-and-only Jounouchi Katsuya, on making great decks!"

Cat sweatdropped and Kay threw a pillow at his head.

"That's enough out of you." Kay said.

Glaring at Kay again, Jounouchi handed Cat her deck back. "Whatever." Jounouchi said, brushing off his irritation. He grinned widely, letting his excitement take over again. "Man, I can't wait for the Duel Express train to come! I'm gonna own this tourney!"

Cat blinked, realization hitting her. "By the way...where's Yugi?" She asked.

Jounouchi paused.

"That's right! Where the heck is Yugi?" He repeated and frowned, looking at a clock. "Oh man, this stinks! Look at the time already! He's late!" Jounouchi paced around the room for a moment. "C'mon Yug...how can ya even think about being late on a day like this!"

"Calm down Jounouchi." Kay said, watching him pace.

"If he doesn't get here soon, we'll miss the Duel Express! And he was the one who promised dat the four of us were gonna take the train together! Man, dat Yugi! Arrrgh!" Jounouchi complained, continuing to pace. "If he doesn't get here, he can give me all his rare cards and I still won't forgive him!"

Kay growled, irritated by Jounouchi's complaining. While he back was turned, she picked up another pillow to throw at him; but stopped when someone suddenly burst through the door.

"Guys! Everything's horrible!" Yugi cried, running in. A look of panic and distress was all over his face. "My other self...the Millennium Puzzle...my Puzzle is gone, along with the spirit inside!"

Everyone gasped.

"When I woke up this morning, it was gone...I...I...what am I supposed to do?" Yugi asked.

"Hey, we can't waste time standin' here and talkin'!" Jounouchi said seriously and looked at Kay and Cat. "Hey, what do you two think we should do?"

"Let's go look for it!" Cat replied.

"Okay! Then that's what we're gonna do! You go it, Yug?" Jounouchi asked.

Kay rolled her eyes.

"As if you needed our help to make that decision." She mummered.

"I won't stop until I find my dearest friend...I promise!" Yugi said, finally calming down. "I'm counting on you guys."

The four nodded to each other and left Cat's apartment, heading towards the Domino Square area.

"Where should we start first?" Jounouchi asked.

"I'm not sure." Yugi replied.

"Oh, hey! Isn't that Anzu?" Kay asked, pointing towards Anzu who was hanging around the tall clock of the square. They approached their friend.

"Huh? Guys, what are you still doing here?" Anzu asked, surprised to see her four friends. "Weren't the four of you taking the Duel Express?"

"It's a long story...here's what happened." Yugi said. The four proceeded to explain the situation to Anzu.

Her face turned to shock.

"Whaaat?! The Millennium Puzzle is gone? But how? How did that happen?" She asked.

"Forgive me, but I overheard your conversation."

Everyone snapped their heads in the direction of the familiar voice, only to find Ishizu stepping up to them. "So...it seems the Millennium Puzzle has also disappeared."

"I-Ishizu? It's been a long time...what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"And what do you mean, "has also disappeared"?" Kay asked.

"What I have feared the most is coming to fruition." Ishizu said. "Please...I need your help."

Everyone glanced at each other, unsure of what the Egyptian woman was speaking about.

"I see you're puzzled, but that is only to be expected." Ishizu said. "Please bear with me and listen to my words carefully. I have come to ask you duelists for your help. You must save the world from Reshef the Dark Being!"

"R-Reshef the Dark Being?" Cat asked.

"Save the world? Again?" Jounouchi asked.

"I understand this is sudden and confusing. However, the world is in grave peril. Only strong duelists, such as yourselves, can save us all from ruin before it's too late! All the Millennium Items have disappeared." Ishizu explained.

"All of them? Why?" Anzu asked.

"This is most likely due to Reshef's resurrection. An unknown entity must have commenced a fusion ritual on the Egyptian God Cards, which re-released Reshef the Dark Being into the world." Ishizu continued. "The ritual stole the mighty power of the Egyptian God Cards. And the cards, now drained of it's mystical energies, transformed into stone. You must send the Dark Being to its eternal rest before the world destroyed. But in order to accomplish this feat, the Egyptian God Cards are absolutely essential."

"But, according to you, the Egyptian God Cards have been turned to stone. Therefore they have no power." Kay said.

"How do we restore them? Is there a way?" Yugi asked.

"Only the Millennium Items can restore them to their former glory." Ishizu replied. "The Items have been scattered all over the world. They must be regained to resurrect the Egyptian God Cards. And with the help from the Egyptian Gods, we may have a chance of sealing away the Dark Being. I am counting on you to accomplish this task. Please, my powerful duelists...if left unchecked, the Dark Being's strength will keep growing. The world will be shrouded in perpetual darkness. Please help save the world!"

Everyone took a moment to absorb everything. Yugi raised his head and looked at Ishizu. "I have to find my Millennium Puzzle. Plus, we can't just ignore this "Dark Being". I'll do it." He said.

"Since you said I'm a powerful duelists, how can I refuse! I'm coming along too!" Jounouchi said, grinning widely.

"Don't be so shallow Jounouchi." Kay said, frowning, before looking at Ishizu. "I'm in."

"Me too." Cat said, looking determined.

"I thank you all, from the bottom of my heart." Ishizu said, smiling. "First, the Millennium Items must be recovered. As a descendant of a clan of grave keepers, I can sense the faint pulses of the Millennium Items. You must first make your way to the Egypt Exhibition. If my feelings are correct, the first of the Millennium Items should be there. I know what I ask is a great imposition. But I have no one to turn to except for you."

"Don't worry! Leave it to us!" Yugi said, smiling in determination.

"Your words have given me hope for the first time in a long time. I leave the fate of the world in your hands." Ishizu said, a smile returning to her face.

"Good luck guys. I'd help, but I'm not a duelist. I'll be rooting for you all! And if you need anything, I'll be at Mr. Motou's game shop." Anzu said, smiling. "See you." She waved and walked off towards the game shop. Everyone else waved goodbye as well.

"So then! What's our first step?" Jounouchi asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to Kaiba Corp. and try to enlist Seto's help." Kay suggested.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Jounouchi snapped. "You know how dat jerk is! He'll obviously reject our request and then proceed to say how much he doesn't like us!"

"It's true that Kaiba is stubborn. But it's worth a try." Yugi said. "Let's head over there now."

The three started walking towards Kaiba Corp. as Jounouchi followed them, sulking.

* * *

"You're Seto Kaiba, aren't you?"

The four arrived at Kaiba Corp. only to find that Kaiba and Mokuba were being confronted by a familiar little girl. Kaiba, Mokuba and the girl hadn't even noticed the four.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked the girl. "You look familiar."

"I'm Rebecca Hawkins. I was in your guys' Grand Prix, remember?" Rebecca said, hands on her hips. "I can't believe you forgot me that easily!"

"Oh yeah! I remember you!" Mokuba exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't have the chance to confront you guys about this before but..." Rebecca said and pointed at Kaiba angrily. "You! You're the one who tore up Solomon Motou's Blue-Eyes White Dragon card!"

Kaiba remained silent with his arms crossed.

"H-How did you know...?" Mokuba asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

"My grandfather gave Mr. Motou that card. That Blue-Eyes White Dragon was a symbol of their friendship. But you tore it up!" Rebecca snapped. "You're not going to get away with that!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Kaiba asked, emotionless as usual.

"Seto, just ignore her." Mokuba whispered to Kaiba.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Rebecca cried. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face. Because you're facing the United States champion!"

"U.S. champ? That's it?" Kaiba asked. "At your duelist level, I can defeat you blindfolded."

"At my level?! Are you making fun of me?!" Rebecca snapped.

"No, I'm just telling the truth. Your skills are nothing but a joke." Kaiba said bluntly. "But if you still insist on challenging me..." He paused, finally noticing the four watching. He grinned. "I have a better idea. Duel against Kay."

Kay flinched and frowned. "HEY! Don't you shove her on me Seto Kaiba!" She yelled.

"If you can beat her, I'll duel you." Kaiba finished, ignoring Kay's words.

Yugi stepped up, hoping to stop everything before it got worse. "Rebecca...I know you're upset, but there's no point attacking Kaiba." He said.

"Yugi..." Rebecca said, smiling for a moment before turning serious again. "I'm not challenging Kaiba because I'm angry. I want to duel him to test my skills."

"Rebecca..." Yugi tried to protest.

Rebecca turned her attention to Kay.

"Hmm...are you really that strong of a duelist?" She asked. "You sure don't look it. But I'll still duel you!"

Kay fumed at Rebecca's words. "Don't get cocky. We traveled together for a while, but you've never seen me duel. If already seen your tricks." She said, activating her Duel Disk. "I'll duel you!"

"What?! Man, we don't have time for dis!" Jounouchi growled as the duel between Kay and Rebecca started. "We have a world ta save!"

"That's true..." Cat agreed silently. "We still have to catch the Duel Express to get to the Exhibit."

"Well...I guess all we can do is hope that this duel ends quickly. We still have some time until we need to get to the Duel Express." Yugi said.

As the duel between the two girls raged on, Yugi, Jounouchi and Cat were feeling tense. Tense because of the duel and tense because time was running out.

Luckily for them the duel ended fast enough for the four to make it to the Duel Express.

"I...I lost?" Rebecca asked, shocked at her loss.

"Hmph. That duel was a joke." Kaiba said. "If you want your "revenge", come back when you actually pose a challenge. You know where to find me!"

Without another word, Kaiba turned and walked back into Kaiba Corp. Mokuba was about to follow, until he looked over at Rebecca.

"Just to let you know, my brother would have finished you off in half the number of turns!" He said before running after Kaiba.

Kay frowned. "I hope that wasn't an intentional insult, Mokey!" She called after the young boy.

"Rebecca...I know Kaiba is arrogant and says terrible things, but he is a different person." Yugi said, stepping up to Rebecca. "The Kaiba you saw today isn't like the Kaiba of old."

"I don't care. Kaiba's right. Without Pegasus and Bandit Keith, America doesn't have the top duelists anymore." Rebecca said sadly. "That's why I came here. To prove that we're still pretty good! But losing to Kay...that was an eye-opener. I should have been training rather than complaining. I'm turning over a new leaf. I'm going to raise my duelists level so that I can put American back on the map!" She turned to Kay. "Just you wait. I'll beat Kaiba, Yugi and you."

Kay smiled weakly. "Good luck then." She said.

"Yup! And I'll also train so that I won't lose!" Yugi said.

"I'm going home to practice! Say "Hi" to Solomon Motou for me!" Rebecca said cheerfully and ran off.

The four waved to Rebecca before turning to each other. "Looks like we missed out on asking Kaiba for help." Cat said.

"Yeah! Thank goodness!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "I don't wanna deal with his bad attitude right now."

Kay frowned at Jounouchi.

"Don't be such a wuss." She said. "I have to deal with him more than you do."

"Yeah, but you hang around him intentionally! For all we know, you love the guy!" Jounouchi said.

Kay blushed a little and glared at the blond.

"And just what exactly are you implying?!" She snapped.

"Guys, guys! We don't have time for this!" Yugi said, standing in between the two. "We have to get moving now, remember?"

Kay and Jounouchi continued to glare at each other before they grumbled a quiet agreement to Yugi's statement.

Yugi sweatdropped. "Glad we agree." He said. "Let's go."

* * *

After running through Domino, the four finally made it to the Train Station. They approached a nearby employee.

"You're duelists?" The employee asked. The four nodded and the man smiled. "Ah, you are? Then please! Step on board! Just kidding! It's never that easy. If you wish to board the Duel Express...you'll have to get by us first." Another employee stepped up next to the first one. "Winning this tag duel is your boarding pass!"

"Geez, I wasn't expectin' things to be a cakewalk, but who woulda imagined a tag duel to test our skills?" Jounouchi said.

"Well, I don't think we have a choice." Yugi said. "There's no way every duelist in the world can fit into the train."

"I guess dat's true. So! Who wants to duel?" Jounouchi asked.

"I'll duel." Yugi said and looked over at Cat. "Hey Cat. Why don't you be my partner for this duel?"

Cat blinked, surprised.  
"What? Me?" She asked. "I-I don't know Yugi...I'm still not experienced with this game and we need to win in order to get on the train. We can't afford to mess up. I don't want to hold you back."

Yugi laughed. "You know, before the Pharaoh was kidnapped, he acknowledged your skills when he was teaching you. He believes you're a natural at it. And I believe him." He said. "I know you can do this."

Cat thought for a moment more before sighing. "Alright. I'll do my best." She said and stepped up next to Yugi, activating her duel disk.

The tag duel started. Yugi had finished his duel quickly and they waited until Cat's duel was finished. They both won.

"Gotta hand it to you, Yug. That duel lasted barely a second!" Jounouchi said. "On the other hand...Cat, you had me worried!"

Cat sweatdropped and Kay stomped on Jounouchi's foot.

"Idiot." She grumbled. "What are you saying? Cat did very well!"

"I couldn't afford to waste any time. I have to find the Pharaoh! And we also have to help stop this Dark Being!" Yugi said and smiled at Cat. "Cat's duel was pretty impressive. Let's keep this up, guys!"

"Bravo!" The employee clapped. "Please feel free to board the train."

The four smiled at each other and nodded before they entered the train. Little did they know though, that they were being followed.

A dark looking man with gray skin and black hair stepped up. He had small eyes, black lips and a large chin. He wore a purple hat and a purple trench coat and outfit. Regardless, he was a very large man.

"Hee hee hee...I've found them. " The dark man chuckled before entering the train.

* * *

**Alright! First chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**

**See you next chapter!  
**


	3. The First Millennium Item

Jounouchi looked around the train excitedly. "The Duel Express is reserved for duelists only. I'm raring to go!" He said.

"Don't forget our objective." Kay said.

"Yeah, I know." Jounouchi said. "But if we raise our duelist level while we look for the Millennium Items; That's like killing two birds with one stone."

Suddenly, the employee that they had dueled earlier stepped on board.

"Forward all clear! Rear all clear! All clear for dueling!" He called. "Duel Express is good to go!"

The train started up and began to move. Other duelists around the four chatted excitedly.

"I'm going to give it my best shot!"

"Our Duel Express is on the go!"

"Everyone seems very excited about all this." Yugi pointed out.

"I can't blame them. I'm feelin' pretty excited myself!" Jounouchi said.

While the two boys chatted, Cat looked over at Kay.

"I'm going to go get a drink." She said before turning and walking towards a food cart.

"I'll come with you." Kay said, following Cat.

Once Cat had received her drink, Kay pulled her into a nearby seat and sat next to her. "What's up with you?" She asked.

"Huh? What do you mean...?" Cat asked, surprised at the sudden question.

"Good grief, woman! You're too easy to read." Kay said. "You've been even more quiet than usual, if that's even possible. And you've spaced out more than usual. Again, if that's even possible."

Cat thought for a moment.  
"I guess I have." She said. "I must be tired." She took a sip from her drink.

"Pssh. That's not it. I'll bet you've been worrying about the Pharaoh ever since Yugi told us he went missing." Kay said bluntly.

Kay's words caused Cat to choke on her drink. This earned a grin from Kay. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Blushing, Cat wiped her mouth and cleared her throat. "K-Kay! Of course I'm worried. We're all worried!" She said.

"That was quite the interesting reaction." Kay laughed. "Nah, it's not just that. It's because you like him."

Cat frowned.

"We've already been through this! We talked about it before Kaiba's grand prix!" She said, trying to cut off the subject.

Kay laughed.

"You know I like teasing you." She said and stood up. "C'mon. Let's get back to the other boys. Oh. And no matter what you say, I know I'm right." She grinned. Cat pouted slightly and stood up.

"Don't worry Cat. We'll save him. I know that for su-" Kay stopped and quickly turned around.

Cat looked at her friend, confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

Kay frowned slightly. "I...had that strange feeling that we were being watched...by something evil." She said.

Cat raised an eyebrow.  
"You can sense things?" She asked.

"No. Hanging around you guys has given me the experience of learning what it feels like to be around an evil creep." Kay said. "I've just got that feeling...but I could be wrong. Let's check it out anyways. It could have something to do with the Dark Being."

The two girls walked down the hallway. The hallways almost felt as if they were getting darker and darker as they continued. They stopped when they suddenly ran into the large, gray skinned man.

He laughed evilly. "You'll go no further."

"Who are you?" Kay asked.

"My name is PaniK." The man introduced himself, chucking.

"Kay...I have a really bad feeling about this guy." Cat whispered, intimidated by PaniK.

"Who wouldn't?! The guy looks like a freak!" Kay whispered back.

"Kay! Cat!"

The two girls turned around to find Yugi and Jounouchi running up to them. "There you are! We were wondering where you two had gone to!" Yugi said.

Before the girls could reply, Yugi and Jounouchi gasped when they spotted PaniK.

"What the-...it's you!" Jounouchi cried, pointing at PaniK.

"Do you know this creep?" Kay asked the two.

Yugi nodded, frowning at PaniK.

"Unfortunately, yes. The Pharaoh dueled this man at the Duelist Kingdom tournament. You two weren't there, so you don't know him." Yugi explained. "He's a ruthless man who loves darkness. Not to mention he's a very powerful duelist. He'll also use dirty tricks to try and win."

PaniK laughed. "The Millennium Items will never be yours!"

"Well, I guess its safe to say dat he's working for the Dark Being." Jounouchi said as the train suddenly entered a long tunnel.

PaniK began laughing again.

"Looks like we've entered a tunnel! And darkness gives me power!" He said and pointed at Cat. "You! Duel me."

Cat flinched back and Kay stood in front of her.

"Oh no you won't! I'd love to have the honor of wiping that ugly smirk off of your ugly face!" She said.

Before Kay could activate her duel disk, Yugi stepped in front of her.

"No. Let me duel him. I know his deck and his tricks." Yugi said, activating his duel disk. "One of the ways he tricks his opponent is getting them scared. It's an easy win for him if his opponent is afraid." He glanced at Cat. "Don't let him scare you. If you ever have to face this guy, you can't afford to be afraid. Okay?"

Cat nodded meekly.

"It's time to duel, PaniK!" Yugi said, stepping up.

"Fine. Duel!" PaniK cried, activating his duel disk.

Yugi finished and won the duel quickly; before they left the long tunnel. PaniK fell down on one knee as the train exited the tunnel.

"Urgh..."

"We're now arriving!" An employee who had just entered the room, announced. "This is our last stop, the Egypt Exhibition!" Once he finished, he turned and left.

"I may have lost the duel...but you will never get the Millennium Items!" PaniK said before running away.

"He's heading to the Egypt Exhibit! Let's go!" Yugi cried.

The four chased after PaniK, entering the Egypt Exhibit. Looking around, they turned into another room and found PaniK.

"Tsk! The runts chased after me!" PaniK growled. He moved over to a storage room door and knocked the exhibit employee, who was guarding the room, to the side before running into the storage room.

Yugi, Jounouchi, Cat and Kay followed after him.

Once they had entered the room, the four friends witnessed PaniK screaming and collapsing at the feet of a strange, black robed man.

Shocked at what they had seen, the four cautiously approached the man.

The man looked at the four.

"You've come for the Millennium Necklace?" He asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Fine. The Millennium Necklace is yours. It is my duty to protect this Millennium Item. For I am a Millennium Guardian!" The man said. "You must prove yourself to me in a duel; to see if you are worthy of a Millennium Item. You will only get the Millennium Necklace if you can pass my challenge!"

"Alright! My turn ta duel!" Jounouchi said, stepping up with a confident look.

"Huh? Jounouchi, are you sure...?" Yugi asked.

"Sure I'm sure! I haven't had a chance to duel yet. You gotta let me in on some of the fun!" Jounouchi replied.

Kay rubbed her forehead.

"Great. Now we're doomed." She said.

Jounouchi shot a fierce glare at Kay and fumed. "Shaddap Kay!" He snapped before turning back to the Millennium Guardian. "Let's duel!" He activated his duel disk.

As the duel began and progressed, Yugi, Cat and Kay couldn't help but feel as if the Millennium Guardian was rather...weak at the game. After Jounouchi won, the three turned to each other.

"Is it me...or was that frighteningly easy...?" Kay asked.

"It was...even I would have felt confident dueling against him." Cat added in. "Do you think it'll be easy to duel the rest of them?"

"I don't know." Yugi said. "But I have a slight feeling that facing the Millennium Guardians will only be more and more challenging as we progress."

"Makes sense to me." Kay said.

The three turned back to pay attention to the Millennium Guardian as he spoke to Jounouchi.

"You are still clumsy and unrefined." He said, earning a snicker from Kay. "But deep within you, I sense a faint glimmer of hope."

"Ignoring the first comment...AW YEAH, I won!" Jounouchi cheered and returned to his friends.

"Stop being so loud, Jounouchi." Kay said. "That duel was so easy, even a dueling monkey coul-...Oh wait. You ARE a dueling monkey."

Jounouchi stopped his celebrating and fumed at Kay.

"HEY!" He yelled.

Before they could get into a fight, Yugi stopped them again.

Once things were clam, the Millennium Guardian spoke again. "You have proven yourself. Take this. It is yours." He said and tossed the Millennium Necklace to them.

Yugi caught it and suddenly a bright light filled the room.

"Wh-What is this?" Yugi gasped.

* * *

The sky was the same color as the flames that covered Domino City. As ashes, smoke and sparks flew from the city, Reshef the Dark Being loomed over it. But watching over everything was one man, standing on a hill, outside Domino, that overlooked the City. Sparks and smoke swirled around the man as the wind blew around him.

Suddenly, the man turned around to reveal none other than...the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, the Pharaoh.

* * *

The light faded and Yugi, Cat and Kay were left looking shocked.

"That...image I just saw..." Yugi said slowly and looked over at Cat and Kay. "You saw it too, didn't you?"

"Un...fortunately, yes." Kay said slowly.

"Reshef the Dark Being will destroy the world..." Cat added in quietly.

Yugi nodded.

"What Ishizu said really was true." He said and suddenly looked sad. "And...my other self...but...why...?"

"I don't know. It...just didn't seem right." Kay said.

"Yeah...I mean...the Pharaoh would never side with anything or anyone remotely evil." Cat added in, looking sad as well. "He's...not an evil man."

Jounouchi stared at the three, confused.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about? Did you see somethin'?" He asked.

The three looked at him.  
"You didn't see the vision, Jounouchi?" Cat asked. "That's odd...why didn't you see it?"

"I can think of a few reasons." Kay joked.

"Maybe only those connected to the Pharaoh and his past are able to see it. It would make sense." Yugi said.

"I guess. But the Millennium Necklace showed us that vision, right? The Millennium Necklace's ability is to see the future. Don't tell me that..." Kay's voice trailed off.

"No. The Millennium Necklace has been wrong before. Besides, we're going to prevent that future from happening!" Yugi said and pocketed the Millennium Necklace. "We have to hurry! If we don't, there's going to be a world of trouble! Let's go back and see Ishizu right away!"

The four nodded to one another and left the storage room, heading for the train.

* * *

"Hmph. So the merry band of losers finally have a clue about what's really going on."

Yugi, Cat and Kay looked surprised while Jounouchi just looked disgusted. Once they had returned to the Domino city square, where Ishizu was, they were surprised to run into Kaiba and Mokuba.

"L-Losers?!" Jounouchi cried angrily.

"Ishizu visited my big brother. She wanted him to get the Egyptian God Cards back." Mokuba explained.

"Mokuba, keep quiet. The title as champion and the strongest cards...only the most powerful duelist is worthy of these two things. And that duelist is me!" Kaiba said. "I will recover the Egyptian God Cards quick and easy."

"I bet you guys are happy that my big bro's gonna help you out, huh?" Mokuba said, grinning proudly.

"Mokuba!"

"W-what is it, Seto?" Mokuba asked, surprised at his brother's sudden outburst.

"I have no intention of teaming up with these clowns!" Kaiba said.

"Big brother..." Mokuba said sadly.

"Listen up!" Kaiba said, returning his attention to the four. "A real duelist doesn't need help from a bunch of cheerleaders! All you should count on is your own strength! You guys are so weak that none of you can survive alone. And you expect me to team up with you losers? Don't make me laugh! Let's go Mokuba!"

The two quickly turned and walked away.

Kay was glaring at Kaiba as the two brothers left. "That big jerk. Once he gets caught up in something like this, he starts spouting nonsense." She grumbled.

Ishizu, who was standing to the side, stepped up to the group. "I am glad that you have returned safely." She said. "I see that you have obtained the Millennium Necklace. Unfortunately, it is not sufficient."

"What do you mean, Ishizu?" Yugi asked.

"A single Millennium Item does not have enough power. Not enough to restore the Egyptian God Cards from stone." Ishizu explained and closed her eyes. "The next Millennium Item is..."

She suddenly stopped and gasped as a dark and strange looking man appeared behind them. "W-what is this presence I'm feeling?" She cried.

"I am the Puppeteer of Doom!" The strange man announced. The group turned to face the man. "I won't let you meddle with Master Chevalsky's plans!"

"Master Chevalsky? Who's dat?" Jounouchi asked.

Ignoring Jounouchi's question, the man activated his duel disk.

"Duel!"

"Great. I guess one of us has to duel him." Kay said.

"I'll do it." Cat volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

Cat nodded and stepped up to the Puppeteer, activating her duel disk.

"Let's go!"

While the duel progressed, everyone noted how strong the Puppeteer was. Regardless, Cat was victorious in the end.

"Gah! Don't get all cocky just because you beat me!" The Puppeteer snapped and threw a card at Cat. "This is an invitation for a challenge from Master Sol Chevalsky!"

Cat caught the card and the Puppeteer ran away.

Yugi walked up next to Cat and looked at the card in her hand. "This card...it's a video card." He said. "Try setting it in your duel disk, Cat."

Obeying, Cat placed the card onto her duel disk and a projection of a man appeared.

The man had long silver hair that he kept in a ponytail and he wore a gold colored eye patch over his left eye. He wore a red, turtleneck sweatshirt and red pants with a black belt and black shoes. He looked...oddly familiar.

"Bravo! I say bravissimo! Congratulations!" The man, whose name was Sol, cheered. "I guess that both my agents have failed me!" He laughed. "I had a feeling you guys would be a thorn in my side! But why fret when I can make a game out of this! Here are the rules. Let's see you turn the Egyptian God Cards back from stone...and bring them to my castle before time runs out! IF you don't make it in time, I can't vouch for what happens to the world! How does that sound?" Sol laughed again before disappearing.

"He resurrected Reshef the Dark Being..." Ishizu said, worry written all over her face. "But we cannot worry about that now. Time is of the essence. The second Millennium Item must be found, so that we can restore the Egyptian God Cards. That is the only way we can defeat Sol Chevalsky and imprison Reshef the Dark Being again. Please...find the next Millennium Item."

"Of course!" Yugi said, smiling.

"You can count on us!" Jounouchi said, looking ready for the next challenge.

"Thank you." Ishizu said, smiling. "The next Millennium Item...go to the Domino Pier. The Millennium Item should be aboard the cruise ship."

"Alright! Let's head over there now!"

Everyone nodded and started to head towards the Pier. Everyone looked determined, except for Kay. Sol Chevalsky...there was something too familiar about him. How he looked...how he spoke...his voice...

She shook her head, telling herself that she didn't know any "Sol Chevalsky". But...she couldn't brush off the worry, lingering in the back of her mind.

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuuuuunn!**

Lol, not really...anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next chappie! :D


	4. Ring in Italy

Once the four had arrived at the Domino Pier, they found the cruise ship. A couple was standing nearby in front of the ship.

"Takeshi, is it really okay to be on-board this luxury liner?" The girl asked. "It looks, like, really expensive."

"Don't you worry about a thing, babe." The boy, Takeshi, said. "All I have to do is win some duels. Piece of cake!"

"Really? Takeshi, you're so smart!" The girl said gleefully.

"Aww, shucks. C'mon, I'm not that smart...Okay, I admit it!" Takeshi said. "I am smart! My cranium's bursting with brains!"

Yugi, Jounouchi, Cat and Kay sweatdropped after hearing the couple's conversation.

"Maybe if we walk very quietly, they won't notice us." Jounouchi whispered to his friends.

Ignoring the strange couple, the four entered the cruise ship, only to find Mai! She was being approached by a familiar face from Battle City. Jean Claude Magnum. He was a blond haired, good looking man in a white suit. He was apparently a Hollywood movie star from America. In Battle City, he tried to win Mai's heart and made a bet with her that if he could beat her in a duel, she'd have to marry him.

Of course, Mai didn't like Magnum at all. And unfortunately for Magnum, he wasn't a very good duelist.

"Mai, my darling!" Magnum cried. "Please marry me! Be mine, Mai!"

"Stop following me!" Mai snapped angrily. "I already told you, I'll only marry you if you beat me in a duel!"

"Okay! Then today's the day you'll be marching with me to the chapel!" Magnum said excitedly.

The two started a duel with Yugi, Jounouchi, Cat and Kay watching.

It wasn't long until Mai delivered the final blow.

"Harpie Lady Sisters! Harpies' Triangle Ecstasy!" Mai cried as her Harpie Lady Sisters destroyed the rest of Magnum's lifepoints.

Magnum cried out in distress.

"M-my, my, my Mai. You are excellent as always!" Magnum said. "But today, I'm better than usual! I've constructed a new perfect absolute ultimate deck filled with special unique powerful rare cards! Let's duel again, my darling!"

Mai growled to herself. "I can't deal with this." She groaned.

"Mai looks a little distressed. Should we talk to her?" Cat asked.

"I dunno. Mai's not the easiest to be around when she's angry." Jounouchi said.

"But she might know something about the Millennium Item hidden here. Let's go talk to her." Yugi said.

The four walked up to Mai, greeting her. Mai broke out in a smile.

"Am I glad to see you! You came just at the right time!" She said. "Can you duel that creep in my place?"

"Sure! Jounouchi would love to!" Kay said, pushing Jounouchi towards Mai.

"Wait, HUNH?!" Jounouchi cried.

Mai smiled at Jounouchi.

"You're a real lifesaver!" She said to him before turning to Magnum. "Jean Claude Magnum! Jounouchi will take you on!"

"It doesn't matter who you force me to duel, Mai! When I win, you have to marry me, as you promised!" Magnum said.

Mai shot Jounouchi a threatening glare.

"You better not lose." She grumbled under her breath.

The duel between Jounouchi and Magnum didn't last long. Jounouchi came out victorious.

Magnum fell to his knees, a river of tears streaming down his face. "H-How could this happen? I'm a big time star! I never lose in any of my movies..." He complained.

Mai smiled at Jounouchi.  
"Thanks, Jounouchi." She said.

"No problem. Hey! Taking down that guy felt better than I thought it would!" Jounouchi said, grinning stupidly.

Mai laughed a little and turned to everyone.

"So what brings you four here?" She asked.

"Well...we're here because we're searching for something. A Millennium Item." Yugi explained. "There's supposed to be one on this ship. Do you know about it?"

Mai thought for a moment. "I can't say I've seen a Millennium Item on-board. But...I did hear about an item that sounded like a Millennium Item. It's apparently in the cargo hold." She answered. "Since I'm a part of the staff on this cruise ship, I'll give you guys access to enter the cargo hold."

"Really? Thanks, Mai!" Jounouchi cheered.

"It's the least I can do for you guys. You finally got that super star jerk out of my face, after all." Mai said. "Anyways good luck."

"Thanks!" Yugi said and led the four towards the cargo hold. Once they arrived at the door, they stepped inside and found a Millennium Guardian standing at the end of the cargo hold.

"Another one of them. I'm guessing we're gonna have ta face one of these guys every time we find a Millennium Item." Jounouchi stated.

The other three nodded and approached the Millennium Guardian.

"To the souls guided here by the Millennium Item..." The Millennium Guardian began. "Prove your worth by conquering my duel challenge!"

"Soooo...who's up this time?" Jounouchi asked.

Kay stepped up, activating her duel disk.

"I'll go." She said. "Duel!"

While the other three watched Kay's duel with the Millennium Guardian, they couldn't help but notice that this Millennium Guardian was tougher than the last.

"Looks like my feeling was correct." Yugi mummered. "They get tougher and tougher as we continue on."

Kay finished the duel abruptly and the Millennium Guardian spoke again.

"Impressive. Take this Item." He said, handing them the Millennium Key.

Once Kay had touched the Key, a ghost form of Shadi suddenly appeared.

"Waaaah!" Jounouchi cried, frightened by Shadi's sudden appearance. "W-what's goin' on?!"

"Shadi? But...how?" Yugi asked.

"The Millennium Items retain the memories of their bearers. These memories will guide the chosen duelists in their quest. Follow them to the salvation of the world." Shadi simply said before disappearing.

Jounouchi still looked majorly freaked out.

"H-he disappeared..." He said.

"Was that Shadi's memory in the Millennium Key?" Yugi wondered out loud.

"Well...regardless, we got the Millennium Key now! It's another step closer to our goal." Kay said with a grin.

"Yeah! C'mon guys, we should go see Ishizu." Yugi said.

* * *

"You have obtained the Millennium Key." Ishizu said as the four stood before her. "With the power of two Millennium Items...Slifer the Sky Dragon has regained its power!" In Ishizu's hand was the Slifer the Sky Dragon card. It had returned to normal. "Egyptian God Cards choose its bearers. This card...chooses you, Yugi."

Yugi frowned slightly. "Ishizu...Slifer the Sky Dragon...I can't use it. That card belongs to the Pharaoh. It doesn't belong to me." He said.

"But...after all the trouble you undergone to attain it, you will forfeit the resurrected Egyptian God Card?" Ishizu asked, surprised.

"But...I..." Yugi tried to protest.

"Aw, c'mon Yug! You and da Pharaoh are almost one in the same!" Jounouchi said.

"Dare I say, he's right you know." Kay agreed. "I hardly think the Pharaoh will be upset if you held onto it."

"Yeah. Besides, if the Pharaoh wanted someone to use it, besides him, he'd pick you, Yugi." Cat encouraged.

Yugi looked like he was in deep thought for a moment. He sighed and smiled.

"Alright. I'll take it. I'm sure it'll help save the Pharaoh and the world a lot faster if we use it." He said.

Ishizu smiled. "Very well then. I entrust you with this card, Yugi." She said as she handed the restored Slifer the Sky Dragon card to Yugi.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Jounouchi cheered. "We have the first Egyptian God Card!"

"Still...it seems that in order to restore a single Egyptian God Card, we need the magical powers of two Millennium Items." Kay pointed out.

"You are correct. In order to resurrect all three Egyptain God Cards, you must gather the other Millennium Items. And quickly!" Ishizu said.

"Right!" Everyone nodded.

"The next Millennium Item...is in Italy...among the Catacombs." Ishizu said, sensing the next Millennium Item. "Catacombs are underground cemeteries. A Millennium Item is certain to be hidden there."

"I-ITALY?!" Jounouchi cried. "Another country?! How the heck are we supposed to get there?!"

"Jounouchi's right. This could be a problem." Yugi mummered thoughtfully.

"I arrived to Domino City on a private jet. I've already arranged everything for you four." Ishizu said.

"Awesome! Let's head out then!" Kay said.

* * *

"Now this is rare." An old man said, looking around the area.

His wife, an old lady, stood next to him. She was also scanning the room.

"It certainly is." She agreed.

"This is a community cemetery from long ago." The old man pointed out.

"I know. It's called the Catacombs." The old lady said.

The man looked at his wife proudly.

"That's right. You've done your homework." He said.

"I haven't done any homework in decades, dear." The old woman reminded him.

The old man sweatdropped at his previous comment.

"Dis place must attract a lot of interesting people." Jounouchi said after the four stopped watching the old couple.

"No kidding." Kay agreed.

The four walked around the area. The further they went in, the more creeped out Jounouchi looked. Once they had entered the next room, they all stopped in their tracks, after finding a person familiar to Yugi and Jounouchi.

"Hey...isn't dat the guy from...Duelist Kingdom?" Jounouchi asked.

Yugi nodded and they approached the person.

"Welcome to the Catacombs." The person greeted. It was a very scary looking boy with very little black hair and grey skin. His face looked creepy and his eyes were huge with dark circles underneath. He was short, none-the-less. "This is a communal graveyard from long, long ago. I'm Bonz, your tour guide. If you'd like, I'll show you sights you've never seen before."

"Um...sure?" Yugi said.

"Man, why do we halfta sight-see in this spooky place...?!" Jounouchi complained, looking freaked out. "N-Not that I'm scared or anything!"

"What are you talking about? This place is the best!" Bonz said and looked at the four curiously. "If you're not tourists, what brings you here?"

"We came here in search of a Millennium Item." Cat explained. "Do you know anything about it?"

"You're searching for a Millennium Item?" Bonz repeated and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure if that thing is a Millennium Item..."

Yugi leaned over to his friends and whispered, "Guys! Bonz seems to know something!"

"Where is it?" Kay asked.

Bonz looked up at Kay and grinned.

"I may not look like one...but I'm a duelist too. If you want to get my info, duel against my ghouls!" Bonz said, activating his duel disk. "I'll tell you what I know if you can beat me. But what are your chances against my powerful Neo Ghost Deck!"

Kay sighed and activated her duel disk.

"Dueling practically everybody seems to be inevitable on our journey." She grumbled. "Fine. Duel!"

Bonz was a weak duelists, so Kay finished the duel, victoriously, rather quickly. During the duel, Jounouchi couldn't help but remember his own duel with Bonz in the Duelist Kingdom tournament.

"N-No! I lose!" Bonz cried in defeat.

Before any of them could ask Bonz for the information he held, two dark purple cloaked men, and one man in casual clothes, walked in.

The four gasped.

"Are those...R-Rare Hunters?!" Cat cried. "I-I thought they were done for!"

"I'm more concerned about the guy standing in front of us!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Bandit Keith...and Strings?!" Yugi said in an urgent whisper.

"Say what?" Kay asked Yugi, looking quite confused.

"We'll tell ya later." Jounouchi said.

Bandit Keith was an unpleasant man that Yugi, Jounouchi and their friends had ran into during Duelist Kingdom. He was a tough duelist, but also a horrible cheater. Ever since Pegasus J. Crawford, the creator of duel monsters and the host of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, threw Bandit Keith into the ocean for cheating, everyone thought he was dead.

He had blond hair that he always kept tied up in a bandanna with an American flag on it.

Bandit Keith was wearing a Rare Hunter's cloak.

Strings was a frightening looking man. He was bald and had pale olive skin. His lips were small and purple and he never spoke. He was a Rare Hunter Yugi and the Pharaoh dueled in the Battle City tournament.

The last man was someone the four had never seen before. The Rare Hunter cloak's hood covered his face.

Bandit Keith chuckled darkly as he looked at Bonz, whom he had worked with back in Duelist Kingdom.

"You said your deck's improved, but it's the same lame deck as always, Bonz." He said.

Bonz looked shocked. "B-Bandit Keith!" He cried.

"I've never seen so many losers in one place!" He laughed, paying attention to the other four as well. "I've watched tougher duels in kindergarten!"

Jounouchi glared at the leering man.

"If you're really that confident about your statement then prove it!" He snapped. "I'll take you on!"

Bandit Keith chuckled again. "We could duel, but I'm not in the mood. I'm just here to show you all that I'm alive and kickin'!" He snorted.

Jounouchi growled.

"After Marik's pathetic defeat, I took control of the Rare Hunters and their henchmen." Bandit Keith explained. "The Rare Hunters are now reborn as the Neo Rare Hunters! And I, Bandit Keith, am the leader of the Neo Rare Hunters!"

Before he could continue, a familiar man came up to Bandit Keith.

Yugi gasped. "Is that...Arkana?!"

Cat looked horrified, remembering her experience with that man.  
Arkana was a Rare Hunter that Yugi and the Pharaoh had dueled back in the Battle City Tournament. He was a twisted magician with a red, black and light green suit and white shoes. He had long purple hair that he always kept in a ponytail and a mask to hide his scars from a long ago tragedy. He also wore a top hat.

"Master Keith. We have obtained the information you seek." Arkana said to Bandit Keith, without paying attention to the other four.

Arkana whispered something to Bandit Keith and the latter grinned.

"So that's the key item for getting the Egyptian God Cards." Bandit Keith said and chuckled again. "With this info, I've earned the right to join the game."

"You want the God Cards?" Cat asked.

"You know why!" Bandit Keith replied. "I need 'em to trash that arrogant punk! I'll do anything, and I mean anything, to beat him!"

The four friends looked at each other, confused as to who Bandit Keith was talking about.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. You won't find what you're looking for here." Bandit Keith said to the four. "See you losers around."

He laughed darkly as he left with Strings, Arkana and the nameless Rare Hunter.

Yugi, Jounouchi, Cat, Kay and Bonz were silent for a moment.

"Bandit Keith said you won't find anything here." Bonz said, breaking the silence. "But there's a hidden chamber in the back. I bet Bandit Keith's gang couldn't get in. Follow me. It's over here."

Bonz began to walk into another room, the four following him.

"I think it's in the room ahead." Bonz said and activated a hidden switch. Part of the wall in front of the four, opened up, revealing the hidden chamber.

Stepping in, the room was filled with coffins and stain glass windows. But at the end of the room, was a Millennium Guardian.

"Those drawn by the Millennium Item..." The Millennium Guardian began to speak as the four approached him. "Prove your worth here among the eternal slumber."

Yugi stepped forward. "I'll do it this time." He said, activating his duel disk. "It's time to duel!"

Obviously, Yugi won the duel in no time at all.

"Impressive. Take this item." The Millennium Guardian said, handing Yugi the Millennium Ring.

Once Yugi received the Item, a ghostly form of Yami Bakura appeared in front of the four friends.

"GAH! W-wha?! It's happening again! This time, it's Bakura!" Jounouchi cried.

"Which fool woke me up?" Bakura asked and paused for a moment. "Hmm?" He chuckled. "I can feel it. I feel a storm brewing over the Egyptian God Cards! I see a world where darkness rules...A world perfect for me!" He laughed as he disappeared.

Jounouchi looked freaked out.

"Yikes! Millennium Items give me the willies." He shivered.

"With the Millennium Ring, we now have three items." Yugi said, looking down at the Millennium Ring before looking back at his friends. "Let's get back to Ishizu."

* * *

"I see..." Ishizu said, concern covering her face. "So Bandit Keith is also searching for the Millennium Items. I am afraid that he complicates matters greatly. Our need for urgency has increased. Reshef the Dark Being is insidious. He exploits the weaknesses in the souls of duelists. I hope that Bandit Keith does not succumb to his power."

Yugi, Jounouchi, Cat and Kay had finally returned to Domino City to see Ishizu.

"Yeah! You're tellin' me!" Jounouchi said.

"Fortunately, Bandit Keith did not find the Millennium Ring. That is a ray of hope among all this darkness. Four Millennium Items remain." Ishizu said. "And the next one is in...China. At the Great Wall."

"At least that isn't AS far." Jounouchi grumbled.

"The Dark Being's power is intensifying with every passing moment. Please find the Millennium Item quickly." Ishizu said.

The four nodded and were about to head out before Jounouchi stopped the three.

"Hey guys...don't you think we should take a moment to quickly check on our friends?" Jounouchi asked.

"Why?" Kay asked.

"Well...it's just been a long time and all..." Jounouchi said.

"I guess we could spare a few minutes to say hi to everyone and give them an update." Yugi said reluctantly. "But we'd better hurry."

* * *

**Got another chapter up. Yup, yup.**

**I had to try and figure out how they were all going to travel internationally, because you had to do that multiple times in the game. Sooo...yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next chappie! :D  
**


	5. Horrific Discovery

"Go, Gradius!"

"Gwaah! I lost AGAIN!"

Otogi smirked and laughed. "You can duel me a thousand times and I'll still win them all." He said. "Since it's clear that I'm the better duelist, I get to go out with Shizuka, like we agreed."

Honda, who had just lost to Otogi growled.

"Hey HEY! What's the big idea?!" Jounouchi yelled, marching up to Otogi and Honda angrily. The four duelists had just arrived at Solomon Motou's Game Shop. "What's this so-called agreement?! No one told me!"

"Yeah, Otogi! For once, Jounouchi's right. I'm canceling our deal!" Honda said suddenly to Otogi.

"That's not fair!" Otogi snapped. "You're the one who thought it up!"

Jounouchi shot a fierce glare at Honda.

"Hondaaaaaaaaaa!" He yelled and was about to approach his friend until his little sister, Shizuka suddenly arrived.

"Jounouchi! You promised you wouldn't fight! Especially with your friends!" She scolded.

"B-but, Shizuka..." Jounouchi protested.

"You're so sweet, Shizuka!" Honda and Otogi cried at the same time.

"Shizuka, I wasn't fighting." Jounouchi explained.

"You weren't? It looked like you were." Shizuka said and thought for a moment. "I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, Jounouchi."

"Nah, you don't need to apologize." Jounouchi said with a smile.

"Yeah! Shizuka you didn't do anything wrong! You never do anything wrong!" Honda said.

"Hey Shizuka! Which duelist do you like? Strong and tough, like me?" Otogi jumped in.

"Hmm...maybe." Shizuka said thoughtfully. "But I think a duelist like Mai is the best!"

Jounouchi, Yugi, Kay and Cat sweatdropped.

"_I don't think that was the answer we were looking for..._" Jounouchi thought to himself.

"If that's the case, I'll duel Mai!" Honda declared. "I'll beat her and prove that I'm a powerful duelist! Especially stronger than Otogi! And then Shizuka will fall madly in love with me!"

With determination, Honda suddenly ran off.

"Hey, wait! You can't ditch me!" Otogi shouted after Honda and followed him.

"Honda and Otogi...what's gotten into them?" Shizuka asked as they all watched the two boys run off into the distance.

"I'm never gonna leave them alone with you, Shizuka." Jounouchi said simply before turning to the other three. "C'mon guys. Let's go see what they're up to."

Figuring that the two boys ran off to find Mai, the cruise ship was the first place that the four went to. And just as they suspected, Honda and Otogi were there with Mai.

"C'mon, boys! Work harder, you two!" Mai commanded Honda and Otogi, who looked like they were having a really hard time. "At this rate, you'll never become real duelists! It'll take you a hundred years to reach my skill level!"

Mai was making the two boys work for her.

"Wh-why are we working for Mai?" Honda complained.

"What'd we do to deserve this?" Otogi complained as well.

Mai spotted the four friends and smiled at them.

"Oh, hi Jounouchi! Do you want me to train you too?" Mai asked, grinning.

"Why would I need training?" Jounouchi asked suspiciously.

Mai laughed.

"I'm only joking." She said and turned to Honda and Otogi. "Minion One and Minion Two, stop slacking off!"

"M-Minion One?!" Honda cried.

"Two?!" Otogi exclaimed.

The two boys sighed inwardly. "This sucks..." They both said at the same time.

"Wipe those frowns off your faces! If you really want to improve your dueling skills, you should hit the road on a training quest." Mai said.

"A training quest?" Otogi asked.

"I'm going!" Honda suddenly shouted. "I'm soooo going! Anything beats getting worked like a mule! I would rather be anywhere else but there! Otogi, let's go!"

Honda marched out of the cruise ship with Otogi following reluctantly.

"S-sure. Wait for me, Honda." He said tiredly.

"Those two..." Mai sighed and shook her head. "I was only kidding. I mean, what's a training quest anyway?" She sighed again. "Now that my minions are gone, I have to do my own work."

Mai turned and left to return to her duties.

"We should follow Honda and Otogi." Yugi said before the four left the cruise ship to follow the two.

* * *

Yugi, Jounouchi, Kay and Cat found themselves following Honda and Otogi to Kaiba Corp. When they arrived, the two boys were arguing with one of Kaiba's employee's, Roland.

"I told you! No!" Roland said sternly.

"Oh, come one! Please" Honda begged.

"Yeah! We're Kaiba's best friends." Otogi fibbed.

"I've never heard of you two before." Roland replied.

Just then, Mokuba arrived on the scene to check out what all the commotion was all about.

"What's going on?" He asked Roland.

"Master Mokuba..." Roland said and was about to speak until Honda and Otogi cut in.

"M-Mokuba! We're friends, right?" Honda cried.

"Honda, that's not what we're here for." Otogi reminded Honda.

"Whoops...that's right." Honda said sheepishly.

Mokuba frowned a little.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"These two are demanding that..." Roland was cut off again.

"Let us use your Duel Machine?" Honda asked.

"The Duel Machine? Why do you want it?" Mokuba asked.

"So Shizuka will go out with me." Honda said bluntly.

"N-no! That's not it!" Otogi quickly said. "We want to improve our duel levels."

"Y-Yeah! And THEN get a date with Shizuka!" Honda jumped in.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Uh...well...Seto's not here right now. So...I guess it's okay." He said hesitantly.

"Thanks Mokuba!" Honda cried and ran into the building.

"Yeah. Thank you Mokuba." Otogi said and walked into the building with Mokuba following him.

Kay frowned. "What the heck are those two up to?" she asked as the four walked into the building as well.

The four found Honda, Otogi and Mokuba in the Duel Machine's room. They were just about to start.

"Mokuba, crank it up to the max duelist level!" Honda said, determined.

"No way! The computer will totally pummel you! Start at level 2." Mokuba said sternly. "If you can't win at that level, then you're plain lame."

"Oh, fine." Honda sighed. "I guess that'll have to do."

"Set me up at the same level!" Otogi said to Mokuba.

"Okay! Start up the Duel Machine!" Mokuba said and the duel started.

After the duel was finished, Honda cried out in defeat.

Otogi sighed. "I...I barely won."

The computer began to speak. "ASSESSING DUELIST LEVEL...ASSESSING DUELIST LEVEL..." It paused for a moment before continuing. "BOTH IDIOTS. BOTH IDIOTS."

"Are you serious?!" Honda cried.

Kay and Jounouchi burst out in laughter while Yugi and Cat only chuckled a little.

"But I won!" Otogi complained.

"Simply winning doesn't impress the Duel Machine." Mokuba explained. "It also checks for spell and trap combos." He laughed a little. "Judging by your skills, I'd say the computer made the right call."

"Oh yeah? One more time!" Both Honda and Otogi snapped.

"Go right ahead. But I think you're wasting your time." Mokuba said, shaking his head.

Yugi, Jounouchi, Kay and Cat smiled at each other.

"Well...everyone seems to be doing great. We should probably get back to our mission." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It's good to know that everyone is doing well." Cat said.

"Then we're off to China!" Jounouchi cried with excitement.

* * *

The four friends found themselves at the Great Wall of China. Nearby the Great Wall were two men selling noodles. Both of the men looked like twins and were both bald. They wore white Chinese clothes and they looked awfully familiar to Yugi and Jounouchi...

"Hiyah!" One of the men cried, holding out a bowl of noodles towards the four. "This is a special dish for all, found only at the Great Wall! It's my Great Wall noodle soup! Eat and slurp!"

The four declined politely and continued on their way. But Jounouchi stopped for a moment and looked at the two noodle men suspiciously.

"There's somethin' fishy about those guys. Really fishy." He stated with his arms crossed. "Cat, you think so too, right?"

"Umm..." Cat squinted a little as she stared at the two men for a moment. "Nope." She replied, looking back at Jounouchi.

"What? Seriously? I'm tellin' ya, there's somethin' weird about those guys!" Jounouchi cried. "Every bone in my body tells me dat, and my instinct is never wrong!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Kay asked.

"Yeah! Has it ever been wrong?" Jounouchi asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kay asked.

Jounouchi growled a little.

"Well, regardless, Jounouchi's right. There's something strange about those two. Not to mention, they look very familiar." Yugi said. "Let's go check them out again."

The four nodded and turned to walk back to the two men.

"Hey! You two!" Jounouchi called as they approached the men. "You two are kinda familiar! Are you guys-"

"Grrr! How cleverly you surmise to see through our disguise!" The man suddenly cried, cutting off Jounouchi. "Very well! You leave us with no choice!"

The four stopped and sweatdropped.

"Whoa, whoa...we didn't even say anything." Jounouchi said.

"And he rhymes a lot. I've got a feeling that we're not dealing with normal people here." Kay added in.

"Wait!" Yugi suddenly cried. "I remember now! It's Para and Dox! The Paradox Brothers!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Jounouchi cried. "You don't mean THOSE two rhyming, tag duel, losers from Duelist Kingdom?"

Yugi nodded.

"I'm afraid so." He said. "It's strange...we seem to be running into a lot of people we've met in Duelist Kingdom, recently."

"I challenge you in Master Sol Chevalsky's place!" Para said, pointing randomly at Jounouchi. "We shall duel! Prepare to lose, you fool!"

Jounouchi glared at Para.

"Fine!" He growled, stepping forward and activating his duel disk.

Although Para was more challenging than the last time Jounouchi faced him, Jounouchi still came out victorious at the end of the duel.

"That was cruel! I concede defeat in this duel!" Para cried angrily. "But our true skill is in tag duels!" He suddenly grinned. "Younger brother, let us take them down together!"

Dox jumped up, activating his duel disk. "Elder brother! I am here to help!"

"In a tag duel, defeating the likes of you..." Para started.

"Would be so simple I already bid you adieu!" Dox finished the sentence.

Jounouchi growled with frustration.

"Man! I don't wanna have ta duel you AGAIN!" He complained.

Kay sighed and stepped up, activating her duel disk.

"Then stop complaining and step down! I'll handle this one." She said. "These two are quite annoying."

"But...this is a tag duel. Which one of us should be your partner?" Cat asked.

Before Kay could reply, two familiar figures arrived at the Great Wall.

"I can't believe you're struggling against these amateurs!" A familiar cold voice said.

The Paradox brothers turned to the two figures.

"Kaiba!" Para cried.

Mokuba, who was standing next to Kaiba, grinned. "My big brother's here to take you down!" He said to the Paradox brothers. "Because you work for Sol Chevalsky."

"The only duelist worthy of the Egyptian God Cards is me! I'll show you no mercy, even against miserable duelists like you!" Kaiba said.

Kay sighed heavily and placed her hand against her face.

"Ugh. I don't know why, but Seto has been very annoying and cocky ever since the Kaiba Crop. Grand Championship ended." She groaned.

"It's probably because rich boy got another chance to get the God Cards." Jounouchi said, looking unimpressed with Kaiba's sudden arrival.

"Kay!" Kaiba said, turning to Kay. "This is your lucky day! I'll help you. Choose which sissy to duel!"

Kay sweatdropped.

"Arrogant as always." She mummered silently. "Alright, I'll duel Dox!"

"Fine then!" Dox said before all four shouted, DUEL!

Dox didn't seem as skilled as Para, so Kay won the duel quickly. Just as she had finished, Kaiba was just wrapping up his duel.

"Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba cried as he summoned his favorite card, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The Dragon appeared and roared at Para before attacking him, wiping out the rest of his life points.

Para and Dox both growled in defeat.

"M-Master Sol Chevalsky..." Para stared.

"W-we have failed you..." Dox finished the sentence.

"Run to Sol Chevalsky and tell him that as long as Seto Kaiba lives, all his plans are doomed to fail!" Kaiba said to the two men before laughing loudly.

Without another word, Para and Dox ran away.

Kay and Jounouchi looked annoyed at Kaiba's statement and laughter.

"Shut up already..." Kay grumbled under her breath.

Kaiba then turned to Kay.

"Listen Kay. I don't know if you'll win or fail on your journey, but try not to disappoint me." He said to her before turning to look at the other three as well. "No go and look for your mystical trinkets! While you play scavenger hunt, I'll save the world." He laughed again before leaving.

Mokuba stayed behind for a moment.

"You better hurry up and find the Millennium Items." He warned. "We heard that the Neo Rare Hunters are hunting for them too."

"Hm...so it was true..." Kay said thoughtfully.

"Oh, you knew already?" Mokuba asked, looking a little surprised. "To think that we came all the way out here, just because Seto wanted you to have this info."

Jounouchi jumped back, surprised.

"Say what?! Kaiba doing something nice for once?!" He cried.

The other three looked surprised as well.

"Seto did that for us?" Kay asked.

"Oops! That's supposed to be a secret!" Mokuba said, looking slightly sheepish. "Don't let Seto know that I told you. Well, see ya!" He smiled and waved before running off to catch up with his brother.

"Well...that was nice of him." Cat said.

"It was. That's Kaiba for ya!" Yugi said, chuckling a little.

Kay smiled and sighed once more.  
"It's good to know that he hasn't been completely consumed by his annoying arrogance." She said.

"Right. We'll have ta see how long dat lasts." Jounouchi said with a hint of doubt in his voice. "Anyways, we have a Millennium Guardian to see. Let's go!"

The other three nodded and climbed the Great Wall, heading into one of it's nearby fortresses.

Just as expected, a Millennium Guardian was standing there.

"Those drawn by the Millennium Item. Prove your worth at this fortress of the ancients!" The Millennium Guardian announced.

"So, uh...whose turn is it?" Jounouchi asked.

"I'll do it." Cat said, stepping up, activating her duel disk.

"Cat? Are you sure?" Kay asked. "You didn't seem very confident before..."

"I'll be fine." Cat said, smiling back at her friends. "I haven't had a chance to duel one of the Guardians before anyways."

"Okay then. Good luck!" Yugi said before the duel between the two started.

While Cat's duel was a little shaky, she was still able to defeat the Millennium Guardian.

"Impressive. Take this item." The Millennium Guardian said before handing Cat the Millennium Eye.

Once Cat touched it, a familiar person suddenly appeared before them as a spirit.

"Oh! This is unbelievable!" The man cried, amused.

It was Sol Chevalsky!

"Who is it? Who's tapping into my memory?" Sol asked, still looking amused.

"W-what?! It's Sol Chevalsky!" Jounouchi cried in shock.

"There's something wrong!" Yugi exclaimed, alarmed. "Pegasus is the one with the Millennium Eye! Could...could this be..."

"U-Uncle...Uncle Pegasus!" Kay exclaimed, consumed with shock.

"Pegasus...that name brings back memories." Sol said thoughtfully. "But my name is now Sol Chevalsky. I have been, shall we say, reborn."

"No way..." Jounouchi said in disbelief.

"I see that you all are making excellent progress through my game. I suggest you keep playing...as if you had a choice!" Sol said. "I know you still have questions of my intentions. Maybe they will be answered when you reach me." He laughed as he disappeared.

"Sol Chevalsky is Pegasus..." Yugi said, still trying to get over the surprise.

Kay slid to her knees and to the floor, her face covered in shock.

"N-no...that...no..." She whispered, shaking her head. "It can't be true...Uncle..."

"K-Kay..." Cat said, unsure of what to say to her friend.

"What happened...?" Kay asked. "A-and...my sister! Uncle Pegasus was looking after her! What happened to her!"

She suddenly stood up, now panicked.

"I-I-I don't know what to do!" She cried, breathing quickly. She put her hands on her face. "Why did Uncle Pegasus do this?! And what's happened to my little sister! Did he hurt her?! N-no...! He...I-I...!"

"Whoa! Hey! Kay! Snap outta it!" Jounouchi cried, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Flipping out isn't going to get you your answers! We have to keep moving!"

"He's right. The more we progress, the faster we'll be able to find the answers we're looking for." Yugi said to Kay. "I'm sure your sister is fine. It doesn't seem like Pegasus-...I mean Sol, is intending of harming people."

"At least, not until he destroys the world when he wakes up dat Dark Being thing!" Jounouchi said.

Kay didn't reply and pulled away from Jounouchi's grasp.

Cat put a hand on Kay's shoulder. "I'm sorry Kay." She said quietly. "Let's get back to Domino. Maybe Ishizu will have at least a couple of answers for us."

Kay sighed and took a few deep breaths.

"You're...right." She said quietly, still not over her shock.

"Right. Let's hurry back to Ishizu." Yugi said.

* * *

**What a twist!  
Yeah, I guess that would be considered a twist. Poor Kay. D:  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next chappie! :D**


	6. The Big Five and Kaibaman

During the plane trip, Kay took the time to calm herself down and think more clearly. Around the time they arrived in Domino, she was almost back to her old self and was more determined than ever to complete their mission.

But on the way to see Ishizu, they ran into Jounouchi's little sister and another friend of theirs.

"Hey guys! I heard the news from Anzu. I'm here to support you all the way!" Kristen said. She had arrived at the Game Shop later that day and decided to stick around with everyone else while Yugi, Jounouchi, Cat and Kay were on their mission.

Yugi smiled kindly at Kristen. "Thanks. It's good to see you." He said.

Kristen blushed lightly and smiled at him.

"Oh, big brother!" Shizuka greeted. "Is your work for Ishizu going smoothly?"

Jounouchi didn't say anything as he looked concerned.

"Jounouchi? What's wrong?" Shizuka asked, looking confused.

"Shizuka, uh...er, um...tell me da truth. Is there anybody that you like?" Jounouchi asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. There sure is." Shizuka replied.

"S-Shizuka! Are you serious? Do I know this guy?" Jounouchi asked, suddenly going into "big brother mode."

"Yup. Honda..."

Jounouchi cut her off.

"What?! No! Anybody but him!" He cried.

Shizuka tilted her head slightly, looking confused. "What's wrong, Jounouchi?" She asked before continuing. "There's Honda...and Otogi...and Yugi and Cat and Kay...I also like Kristen, Anzu and Mai. But I like you the best, big brother."

Honda and Otogi, who were nearby, looked surprised.

"B-but..." Honda studdered.

"But you said you liked strong duelists." Otogi said.

"Did I really say that?" Shizuka asked, looking a little surprised. "Well...come to think of it...I think it's a coincidence that the people I like just happen to be good duelists."

Honda and Otogi looked a little depressed.

"Awwwww, man..." They both sighed at the same time.

Jounouchi frowned at Honda and Otogi.

"Alright, ya idiots! Get outta here!" He snapped at his two friends. "Get back to work at the shop!"

"Well, we should go. We have to go see Ishizu immediately." Yugi said.

"Sounds urgent. Did something happen?" Kristen asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Sol Chevalsky, the guy who is trying to awaken the Dark Being...well...he's..." Cat trailed off.

"He's...Uncle Pegasus." Kay finished the sentence for Cat.

Kristen gasped, placing a hand over her mouth in shock.

"N-No...way...Mr. Crawford? Your Uncle, Kay?!" She exclaimed.

Kay nodded slowly. "Y-Yes. I'm still trying to get over it myself." She said sadly. "I just want some answers."

"I can understand that. Answers to questions such as, "Why would he do this?" and about your sister." Kristen said and sighed. "I hope your sister is okay."

"Me too." Kay nodded.

"But we're hoping Ishizu may know something about this, so we're on our way to see her." Yugi explained.

"I see. Well, you'd better hurry and go see her. I'll be here if you guys need anything." Kristen said with a small smile.

"Thank you. If we have time, we'll try to visit again." Yugi said. "Until then, see you!"

* * *

"I could not foretell that Sol Chevalsky was actually Pegasus J. Crawford." Ishizu said, looking slightly surprised herself. "He has been missing since Duelist Kingdom, correct?"

"No. He was around when we had to go to America for a while." Yugi explained. "This happened after Duelist Kingdom. I don't know what happened to him after that though."

"I see. What could have happened to him during all this time?" Ishizu wondered out loud.

"So then...I guess you don't know anything about what happened to him?" Kay asked.

"Unfortunately I do not. I apologize Kay. I wish I could help more with that subject." Ishizu said, looking a little sad. "I'm sorry about what happened to your Uncle. And I will pray for your little sister's safety."

Kay smiled a little.

"Thank you Ishizu." She said.

"While we should seek answers to our questions about Pegasus, we cannot worry about that now. Let's resurrect an Egyptian God Card." Ishizu said and gathered the Millennium Ring and Millennium Eye from the four. "With the powers of the Millennium Ring and Millennium Eye..." A bright light appeared as she held the God Card in her hand. "Obelisk the Tormentor has regained its power."

"Awesome! We got another one!" Jounouchi cheered.

"However...Egyptian God Cards choose their bearers, if you remember." Ishizu said. "It appears that Obelisk will not accept you."

"Say what?!" Jounouchi cried. "Hmph. Dat card doesn't know what it's talkin' about!"

"It seems you are not yet ready to control its immense powers. The card has chosen as its bearer..."

Before Ishizu finished, Kaiba and Mokuba suddenly arrived.

"Enough of this bogus mystic talk!" Kaiba said, interrupting the group. "It's obvious who deserves to control Obelisk! Who else but me!"

"Hey! Don't count on it, Kaiba!" Jounouchi snapped, glaring at the taller male.

"Cool it, Jounouchi." Kay said as Kaiba received Obelisk from Ishizu.

"I don't care what you amateurs think. If you have a problem, come out and say it!" Kaiba said. "Try to defeat me and take Obelisk! Though I don't know how a bunch of incompetent fools are ever going to beat me!" He laughed before walking away with his little brother.

Kay fumed. "That jerk! I am SO not in the mood to receive that kind of crap from him!" She growled. She was about to follow him and give him a drop kick; but Cat and Yugi had to hold her back.

"You cannot deny destiny...you must wait until it is your time." Ishizu said.

Before anyone could ask about the next Millennium Item, Honda suddenly walked up to the five.

"Hey guys!" He greeted.

"Hey, what's up, Honda? What are you doing here?" Jounouchi asked before frowning a little. "Nothin' betta have happened to Shizuka!"

"Uh...well, actually, yeah...that's...what I'm here about." Honda said slowly.

"Say what?! What happened to my sister!" Jounouchi snapped.

"Well...she really wants to see the Kaibaman show." Honda explained.

"The Kaibaman show? What the heck is that?" Jounouchi asked.

"You haven't heard of it?" Honda asked, looking slightly surprised. "It's the biggest thing right now! Kids love it! Get with the times, man!"

"Well, I don't like anything with the name Kaiba in it...but I Shizuka wants to go, I guess I'll take her." Jounouchi said reluctantly before realization hit him. "Oh! But I can't just abandon my duties without permission. Any chance I could take some time off, guys?"

Ishizu laughed softly. "I'm sorry for laughing. A little time off will help you relax and rekindle your spirits." She said with a smile. "Perhaps you can all go see the show."

"Yeah! You know what's up, Ishizu!" Jounouchi said cheerfully. "Alright! I'd better find Shizuka and-"

"I thought you'd say that, so I already brought her." Honda cut Jounouchi off.

Shizuka timidly came out from behind Honda and approached her brother.

"Jounouchi, can I really go?" She asked.

"No doubt!" Jounouchi said with a grin.

"Thank you Jounouchi! I'll go ahead and save us a spot." Shizuka cried happily before running off.

"The Kaibaman show is being shown in front of KaibaCorp. Now you shouldn't keep a lady waiting. Especially Shizuka." Honda said. "I'm outta here."

"We should go too." Yugi said to Jounouchi, Kay and Cat.

The three nodded and headed over to KaibaCorp with Honda.

* * *

"M-master Mokuba...Please, please give us one more chance!"

Five men, who called themselves "The Big Five" were standing before Mokuba, begging.

In the past these five men back-stabbed and caused a lot of trouble for the Kaiba brothers.

"After all the horrible things you've done to us?" Mokuba said, glaring at the five men.

"I know we were wrong. But...times are tough. No one has any money!" One of the men said.

"We want to work, but no one's hiring!" Another man said.

"Please, we're begging you to rehire us!" The first man pleaded.

Mokuba was in thought for a moment.

"Well...I guess I have something for you..." He said, grinning in a sly way.

"R-Really? Oh, thank you!" The five men said happily.

"Alright! Quick, get changed." Mokuba ordered them.

"Ch...Changed?" The men all asked at once.

* * *

Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Kay and Cat arrived at KaibaCorp. There were tons of seats and a huge stage was set up in front of the building. The five quickly found a seat for themselves and looked around.

"Where's Shizuka?" Jounouchi asked, looking slightly worried.

The others scanned the area, but she was no where to be seen! They almost got up to look for her, but Mokuba suddenly hopped onto the stage and started to speak.

"Hey! Good to see such a great crowd!" He started. "Now on with the show here at Kaiba Land!"

The little kids in the audience started to cheer happily. But their cheers were cut off by a loud scream.

"KYAAAAAAH! Help!"

Shizuka suddenly ran down the audience isle and towards the stage.

"Sh-Shizuka!" Jounouchi cried.

"Help me! Please, someone help!" Shizuka cried out in terror.

Five men, dressed up as duel monsters ran after her and surrounded her.

It was the Big Five, dressed up as a part of the show.

"Behold! Deepsea Warrior!" One of the men, named Gansley, announced.

"I'm Nightmare Penguin!" Another man, named Cruck introduced.

"I am Judge Man!" Johnson, one of the Big Five cried.

"Robotic Knight, at your service!" Another one, Nesbitt, said.

"And I am Jinzo!" The last man, Lector, yelled. "You will not elude us again, you brat!"

Mokuba looked shocked. "Y-you're the evil criminal syndicate...The Big Bad Five!" He cried before he turned to the audience. "Oh my gosh, everyone! They've captured the girl!"

"We are the strongest evil duelists in the world!" Gansley said.

"My calculations state that no duelist has the power..." Cruck started.

"To make us cower!" Johnson finished the sentence.

"If anyone dares challenge our might..." Nesbitt started.

"We'll crush them without a fight!" Lector finished the sentence for Nesbitt.

The five men laughed loudly and evilly.

"The Big Bad Five have issued a challenge! Is there a duelist brave enough to face them?" Mokuba asked the crowd.

"I'm scared!" A little boy cried.

"I can't be the Big Bad Five!" A little girl whimpered.

"Shizuka's in trouble!" Jounouchi cried and turned to his friends. "C'mon guys! Someone go duel them!"

"What? No thanks." Kay said.

"I can't duel, man." Honda stated.

"Umm...that's...alright." Cat said slowly.

"Why don't you duel them, Jounouchi?" Yugi suggested.

Jounouchi fumed a little. "Aw, C'MON you guys!" He complained. "We can't let those thugs get away with this! Kay, you should go duel them!"

Kay raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? I don't think the Kaiba brother's would be pleased if I jumped in." She said.

"What are ya talkin' about?!" Jounouchi snapped.

"What I'm saying is, No way." Kay said, frowning with her arms crossed.

"I understand her point, Jounouchi." Yugi said. "I shouldn't go duel them either."

"Why not?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yugi is the King of Games, dude! The duelist that duelists admire. We don't need to get the kids distracted from the show AND surround Yugi!" Honda pointed out.

"That's right. We have to return to our mission after this." Kay added in.

Jounouchi growled.

"Fine then! Cat, you're up!" He said.

"W-wait, me?!" Cat cried. "I-I dunno Jounouchi..."

"You don't have an excuse and it'll be a good chance for you to practice your dueling skills. Go for it!" Jounouchi said, pulling Cat to her feet.

"Ah! W-W-Wait!" Cat cried.

"I'm sure you can do it." Yugi said to Cat. "Besides, it'll get the crowd excited, so I think you should play along."

"But Yugi..." Cat tried to protest.

"Alright! So it's settled!" Jounouchi said before turning to the stage and yelling. "Big Bad Five! You're in trouble now!"

Yugi, Kay and Honda sweatdropped.

"Jounouchi...he's really into this show, isn't he?" Yugi laughed lightly.

Kay sighed, frowning. "Idiot. He get's too excited over a kids show." She grumbled. "Him yelling like that is embarrassing."

"That's Jounouchi for you." Honda laughed.

"You want to duel, kid?" Lector asked Jounouchi.

"Cat will crush you ta pieces!" Jounouchi yelled back, causing Cat to blush. He looked over at his little sister. "Shizuka, come over here!"

Shizuka jogged over to Jounouchi, smiling.

"Jounouchi, you came to rescue me?" She asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah...of course!" Jounouchi replied with a nervous grin and nudged Cat with his elbow.

Cat sighed heavily and walked up to the stage and in front of Lector.

"Fine! Let's duel!" Lector said, activating his duel disk.

"Poor Cat. She's all red." Shizuka mummered.

"Yeah, why couldn't you duel them, Jounouchi?" Kay asked as Cat's duel began.

Jounouchi flinched and turned to Kay, shushing her, not wanting to look uncool in front of his little sister.

"Because! I...don't want to, alright?!" Jounouchi hissed at Kay.

Kay raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Oh. Okay...so you won't duel because you're afraid of losing and looking like a loser. I understand, Jounouchi." She said.

Jounouchi began to fume and growl.

"Shaddap Kay!" He snapped.

Kay sighed, shaking her head. "You're hopeless." She mummered.

Even though Cat was really nervous at the beginning of the duel, she was able to finally defeat Lector.

"Losing to kids is not a good corporate strategy!" Gansley cried.

"According to my figures, this never would have happened if we fought with our special strategy!" Cruck added in.

"Indubitably so!" Johnson agreed.

Lector turned to Cat.  
"You left us with no choice!" He snapped. "Integral fusion!"

The Big Five suddenly fused together to form the Five God Dragon. A large Dragon with five heads.

One head was made out of metal, another one was black, another was yellow, another was blue and the last one was made out of flames.

"Oh my double gosh, everyone!" Mokuba cried. "The Big Bad Five have summoned a monster! It's Five God Dragon, the strongest monster in history! They can't win on their own! We need Kaibaman's help! Everyone, we have to call him! Kaibaman!"

"Help, Kaibaman!" One of the little boys cried.

"Kaibaman!" A girl screamed.

"Kaibaman, help!" Shizuka cried.

"Hurry, Kaibaman!" Jounouchi yelled, now getting into the show.

Yugi, Kay and Honda looked embarassed by Jounouchi's actions.

"This is embarrassing." Kay mummered, her hand on her face.

"I'm sure somewhere, out there, Kaiba's watching this right now and is laughing." Honda said thoughfully.

"It looks like he heard you!" Mokuba said to the crowd as Roland, dressed up in a crazy hero outfit, walked into the stage.

"Throughout history, when evil duelists rear their ugly heads, I awaken from my chaotic slumber!" Roland said "heroically". "From the deck of my golden soul, I draw thunderous power! I am the emperor of duelists! Kaibaman is here!"

"Yeeeeeah! Kaibaman!" One of the boys cheered.

"Kaibaman, take them out!" A girl yelled.

"Kaibaman, I love you!" Shizuka cried.

Yugi, Jounouchi, Kay and Honda looked at Shizuka, sweatdropping.

"Everyone, thank you!" Roland said to the crowd. "Your positive energy strengthens my spirit!" He suddenly activated his duel disk and summoned a monster. "Come tither, Black Luster Soldier! Also, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The two monsters appeared in front of Roland. "Finally, I fuse the two monsters!"

Suddenly, Black Luster Soldier and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fused together to create a very power monster.

"Oh my triple gosh! Can it be?! Can it actually be?!" Mokuba cried excitedly. "Yes it is! It's Master of Dragon Soldier!"

"Wh-what?!" The Big Five cried in surprise.

"Master of Dragon Soldier, attack!" Roland commanded. "Dragon Sabre Blast!"

Master of Dragon Soldier then attacked the Five God Dragon, defeating it.

"How dare you, Kaibaman!" The Big Five growled at Roland. "We'll defeat you next time!" The Big Five then exited the stage, running.

"Justice always prevails over darkness! Farewell, everyone!" Roland waved to the kids before leaving the stage.

"Thank you, Kaibaman!" Mokuba said before turning to the crowd. "Okay, everyone! Join us again for the next show!"

"Kaibaman's so cool!" A boy exclaimed.

"Dragon Sabre Blast!" A girl cried with excitement. "I'm going to summon that monster, too!"

As the kids were chatting excitedly and leaving, Cat sheepishly left the stage and returned to her friends.

"Hey, nice job!" Jounouchi grinned. "Those jerks were just lucky I wasn't dueling them!"

Kay frowned.

"Shut up and just admit that you were afraid of looking stupid!" She snapped.

Jounouchi growled and turned to Kay.

"Shaddap!" He snapped.

The two bickered until the kids had completely left the area.

Roland returned to Mokuba, out of costume.

"Roland, you played a good Kaibaman." Mokuba said.

"Thank you, Master Mokuba." Roland said.

"Everyone, good work! I'm counting on you again for the next show!" Mokuba then said to the staff.

"Men, he did give us a job..." Gansley said, turning to the other four men.

"But we were once The Big Five..." Cruck complained.

"Is this a job fit for the former KaibaCorp Board of Directors?" Johnson asked.

"No! It's not!" Nesbitt snapped. "I don't want a job entertaining runts!" With that, he turned and stormed off.

"Wh-where are you going, Big 4?" Gansley asked and started to follow Nesbitt. "Wait for me!"

"Don't leave me alone!" Cruck cried, follow the two.

"W-we should go, too." Lector said, looking at Johnson.

"Y-yes we should." Johnson agreed and ran after the other three along with Lector. "Wait for us!"

"The Big Five are a buncha weirdoes. Man, I'd hate to be them." Jounouchi said.

"Jounouchi, Yugi, Honda, Kay, Cat, wasn't that fun?" Shizuka asked, smiling happily. "Let's all watch the show again sometime!"

Saying their goodbyes, Shizuka and Honda left to return to the Game Shop.

That was the four friends' cue to go and visit Ishizu again.

"It is always important to relax and take a step away from your main mission. For the road of destiny is not a straight path. There are many side roads and streets that you can wander along. The more roads you take, the more you will see of the world and the more you will learn." Ishizu said after the group found her again. "However, Reshef is gaining power far faster than expected. We must return to the main path. Hurry and resurrect the Egyptian God Cards. The last Egyptian God Card remaining is the Winged Dragon of Ra. In order to restore the final Egyptian God Card from stone; Please hurry and obtain the next Millennium Item. The next Millennium Item is...in a place where prehistoric life forms are preserved in rock...a fossil excavation site in Canada."

"Canada? That's pretty far." Jounouchi commented.

"Regardless, we don't have a choice. Let's go!" Yugi said.

* * *

**Yay, 'nother chapter! :D  
I hope you enjoyed it! See you next chappie!**


	7. Tricks and Robot Monkeys

The four friends found themselves on top of a mountain. Nearby was a cave, where the fossil excavation was being held. And next to the cave was a tent, where the archeologists were staying.

As the four moved towards the cave, they were suddenly stopped by an earthquake!

"What...It's an earthquake!" Jounouchi cried, trying to keep his balance. Everyone kept their balance until the earthquake suddenly stopped.

"That...didn't last very long." Cat mentioned.

"Is Reshef's resurrection causing the tremors?" Yugi pondered out loud.

"Whatever it is, stay on your toes." Kay said. "We better keep moving guys."

Everyone nodded and entered the cave.

The sunlight filtered in enough light to see, but the archeologists kept a few lamps around. There were fossils everywhere; but what caught their eye was the huge ancient skeleton further into the cave, and the person standing next to it.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jounouchi asked.

"Seems so." Yugi said and walked to the boy, the other three following.

The boy turned around, surprised to see the four friends.

"What are you three chumpasaurs doing here?" The boy asked before grinning jokingly. "You came all the way out here to see me?"

"And why would we do THAT, Rex?" Jounouchi asked, frowning slightly.

"Don't cause any unnecessary trouble, Jounouchi." Kay warned.

Rex Raptor stood in front of the four. The duelist who loved dinosaurs.

Yugi then proceeded to explain their situation.

"Millennium Item?" Rex asked after Yugi was finished explaining. "You came all the way here looking for one of those things?" He thought for a moment. "Well...I could tell you what I know...but only if you can beat my Dino Deck!"

Jounouchi rubbed his head, frustrated. "Aw, man! I knew there was gonna be a catch!" He groaned.

"Never-the-less, he's not going to talk unless one of us duels him." Kay said and sighed, stepping up and activating her duel disk. "I'll duel you, Rex."

"That's the spirit!" Rex said, grinning. "Let's duel!"

Rex wasn't really a strong duelist, so Kay had no trouble defeating him in their duel.

"Graaaah! You win!" Rex growled and sighed. "I wanted to learn how to strengthen my deck. That's why I came here, because there's supposed to be some secret in these parts. But I guess I was wrong. I won't lose next time, though. I don't know if it's what you're looking for...but I hear there's something odd in the back of the cave. Good luck on finding that thing."

"Thanks Rex." Yugi said before looking at his other friends. "Let's go check it out!"  
The other three nodded before they headed over to the back of the cave.

By some more fossils, there stood a Millennium Guardian.

"Those drawn by the Millennium Item...Prove your worth among the sleeping ancient dragons..." The Millennium Guardian said once the friends reached him.

Jounouchi stepped up. "Alright! I haven't dueled in a while, so it's my turn!" He said with a determined smile and activated his duel disk. "Duel!"

Jounouchi defeated the Millennium Guardian, but everyone couldn't help but notice that the Millennium Guardians were getting stronger...

"Impressive. Take this item." The Millennium Guardian said before handing Jounouchi the Millennium Rod.

Once Jounouchi touched the item, Marik's spirit appeared before them.

"Who's calling me?" Marik asked. "I'm living a new life in Egypt. My job as a tombkeeper is over...we will meet again somewhere sometime." With that, Marik disappeared.

"Marik." Yugi mummered before another earthquake suddenly occurred.

"Wha...! Another earthquake!" Cat cried.

"We'd better get outta here!" Jounouchi said.

"We have the Millennium Rod. Let's get back to Ishizu!" Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi, Jounouchi, Cat and Kay ran over to Ishizu, Millennium Rod in hand, after returning to Domino City.

"I see you have obtained the Millennium Rod." Ishizu said. "Only two Millennium Items remain."

Another earthquake suddenly it after her words.

"Reshef the Dark Being's power grows catastrophic! Time is running out!" Ishizu cried. "Please search for the next Millennium Item. The next Millennium Item is...in the Galapagos Islands. Please hurry."

"The Galapagos Islands? Never heard of them." Jounouchi said.

"Me neither." Cat admitted.

"I'm sure our pilot will know where that is." Kay said. "Right now, we need to head out."

* * *

A familiar man stood on the beach, staring out to the ocean.

"I can hear the sea raging..." He mummered. "It's shouting as if nature is out of balance."

The group of friends stared at the man's back.

"Hey...isn't that Mako?" Yugi asked.

"Sure looks like it to me." Jounouchi said and walked up to Mako with his friends.

Without a greeting, Mako looking over his shoulder at the four.

"Can you not hear it? Can you not hear the pain of the ocean?" He asked. "I was raised on the high seas, so I can understand when all is not right. The waters are crying, but about what...?"

"Well...actually..." Cat mummered.

Mako suddenly looked interested.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Please, tell me."

Mako frowned after the four finished explaining what was going on.

"Reshef the Dark Being? That's hard to believe." Mako commented. "But the tides have been far from normal. If anything has to do with this mystery...Go deeper into the island. You may find something."

The four nodded and hurried into the forest that rested behind the beach.

They followed the path until they reached large stone ruins. They stopped when they suddenly saw a familiar person and heard a way too familiar laugh.

Weevil was standing in front of the ruins, looking through the plants, laughing to himself.

"This island is a treasure trove of rare insects!" He said to himself gleefully.

Jounouchi's eye twitched. "Ugh...i-it's Weevil. Why is he here of all places?" He complained.

"I don't know. On vacation?" Kay suggested.

"Should we talk to him?" Cat asked.

"No way." Jounouchi said. "Let's just sneak by him and into dat old building. Nothing good ever comes from interacting with Weevil!"

Quietly, the four walked up to the ruins and into them, making sure they didn't catch Weevil's attention.

After they walked inside, something caused the four to stop in their tracks in shock.

"L-look!" Yugi cried, pointing to the end of the room.

There, standing at the end of the room was the Pharaoh. He was just picking up the Millennium Scale. After doing so, he turned to look at the four.

"It's been a long time, partner." He said.

Cat smiled and placed a hand over her heart, sighing in relief. "_Yami...he's...he's okay._" She thought to herself happily. But that happiness didn't last long as realization hit her and her smile faded. "_Wait...something's not right. Where's the Millennium Puzzle? And...how did he gain his own body...?_"

"I've already snatched the Millennium Item here." Yami said. "Including the ones you have, that makes six. Ishizu told me to bring back all the Millennium Items."

The four remained quiet. They all knew something seemed a little odd...

"Fork over the Millennium Items you have." Yami said, reaching his hand out. "Why aren't you responding to me, Yugi?"

Yugi remained silent, frowning a little.

"I'm trying to help, but you're not going to cooperate? I'm disappointed." Yami said, frowning. He scanned the four before he looked at Cat. "Cat, my dear, will you give them to me?"

Cat bit her lip and her heart pounded. Something defiantly wasn't right. She shook her head in response.

Yami scowled.

"What? I said hand them over! Now do it!" He snapped. "Come on, what are you waiting for, you idiots! Hand over the Millennium Items!"

"There's something wrong about you!" Yugi finally snapped.

"Yeah! Our pal would never act or speak to us in this way!" Jounouchi snapped at Yami as well.

Yami suddenly looked flustered.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked. "I'm the same ol' dude you all know and love! How could things go wrong? I look exactly like him! My disguise is perfect!"

"Disguise?" Kay asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You blew it."

"Uh...no, not a disguise! I meant...um, I...Argh! My cover is blown! But it doesn't matter!" The man suddenly pulled off his disguise to reveal a fat, short, gray skinned man with purple hair and purple lips.

He laughed. "I am the Mimic of Doom!" He said. "We'll duel for he Millennium Items!"

Yugi stepped up, activating his duel disk. "I'll duel you!" He said. "How dare you trick us and take form of our friend!"

The Mimic laughed.

"Whatever. Let's duel!"

Yugi's anger motivated him to end the duel quickly. The Mimic was defeated.

"Nooooo! I can't lose!" The Mimic cried before running away, dropping the Millennium Scale as he ran.

Once he was gone, Yugi walked over and picked up the Millennium Scale. Suddenly the spirit of Shadi appeared before them.

"Six Millennium Items. You are to be praised." He said. "I hope you will not give up until you defeat Reshef...and save Pegasus from the darkness. For Pegasus is also a victim. He has been swallowed by Reshef's powers of darkness. You must save the world and Pegasus from the shadows."

After saying his piece, Shadi disappeared.

Kay looked at the ground sadly. "Uncle Pegasus..." She sighed.

"Don't worry Kay." Cat said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll save him."

"Yeah! Keep your head up!" Jounouchi added in.

Kay smiled at the two a little.

"Thanks guys." She said and looked at Cat. "And don't you feel depressed either."

"Huh?" Cat asked.

"I saw how upset you looked when we found out that the Yami we encountered was fake." Kay grinned. "We only have one Millennium Item left and it's defiantly the Millennium Puzzle. Maybe if you ask nicely, Yugi will let you have a moment with the Pharaoh."

Cat turned red and frowned.

"K-KAY!" She cried. "Don't say weird things like that! E-Everyone was upset, not just me!"

Kay laughed. "Aww, you're going into denial again."

Jounouchi sweatdropped as he watched the two.

"I guess I just don't get girls sometimes." He mummered.

"The Millennium Scale..." Yugi mummered, looking down at the Millennium Item before looking at his friends. "We now have six Millennium Items. Quick, let's get back to Ishizu!"

* * *

Ishizu greeted the four friends when they returned to Domino City.

"You have obtained the Millennium Scale. We now have six Millennium Items...Thank you." She said, smiling. "We should now be able to use all three Egyptian God Cards!"

After Ishizu said that, Yugi's deck suddenly glowed for a moment.

"Huh? What was dat, Yug?" Jounouchi asked.

Yugi pulled out his deck and grabbed Slifer the Sky Dragon. He gasped.

"Oh no! Slifer turned back to stone!" He cried.

"Wh-what's happening? What's wrong? N-no! The Winged Dragon of Ra did not resurrect!" Ishizu gasped. "And even worse, Slifer the Sky Dragon has turned back into stone...is this the force of Reshef the Dark Being?"

"I wouldn't doubt that at all!" Kay said, looking at Slifer.

"But without the Egyptian God Cards, we are helpless. There must be something we can do. I must think of all possibilities, no matter how small." Ishizu said and turned to the four. "In the meantime, please train diligently. You must raise you duelist level, or you will have no chance to win."

"If you insist, Ishizu." Yugi said.

"I guess we have no other choice." Jounouchi said.

"Yeah." Both Kay and Cat nodded.

Before the four could move, a brown dog suddenly ran up to them, barking.

Jounouchi looked down at the dog. "Nyeh? This dog...isn't this Lucky? Honda's dog?" He asked.

Lucky barked at them a few times.

"Do ya think somethin' happened at Honda's house?" Jounouchi asked.

"Don't worry about me." Ishizu said. "You should check on your friend immediately. In the meantime, I will think of a plan to stop Reshef."

"Okay, Ishizu. Good luck!" Yugi said before turning to the other three. "Jounouchi, Cat, Kay, let's go!"

The three nodded as the dog barked again.

* * *

Lucky ended up running to the Game Shop. It stopped and barked at Shizuka, who was standing in front of the shop with Otogi.

"Lucky, what's wrong?" She asked the dog before noticing Yugi, Jounouchi, Kay and Cat run up, after the dog. Shizuka smiled. "Hey Jounouchi!"

"Yugi, Jounouchi, Cat and Kay! What are you guys doing here?" Otogi asked.

"Is Honda around? I don't see him..." Jounouchi asked, looking around the area.

Shizuka and Otogi suddenly fell silent for a moment.

"H-he..." Shizuka said quietly, looking a little sad.

"H-Honda..." Otogi mummered, also looking slightly sad.

"What? Did somethin' happen to Honda?" Jounouchi asked.

"Jounouchi..." Shizuka started.

"Jounouchi...Honda isn't here..." Otogi said.

"Duh, I can see that." Jounouchi said.

"So where is he?" Kay asked.

Shizuka and Otogi looked at each other.

"Well..." They started.

* * *

_Shizuka sat in front of the Game Shop, enjoying the sun with Otogi and Honda's dog, Lucky. Suddenly, something caught Lucky's attention. A robotic monkey jumped up to them._

_"Oh! This monkey..." Shizuka said._

_The monkey "ook'd" a few times and Lucky barked in response._

_Lucky and the monkey almost seemed like they were having a conversation as they seemed to exchange "words."_

_  
"I read that monkeys and dogs don't get along...but this monkey and Lucky seem like best friends." Shizuka stated, watching the two animals._

_"It can't be...this monkey robot..." Otogi mummered. "Could it be Honda?" _

_The top of the monkey's head even looked like Honda's hair._

_  
"Really?! Honda turned into a robot?" Shizuka cried._

_"Lucky is Honda's dog, and it's getting along great with this robot." Otogi explained. "That's all the proof I need."_

_"I...I guess so." Shizuka said hesitently. _

_"And..." Otogi started._

_"And?" Shizuka asked._

_"This may be another repercussion due to Reshef's resurrection." Otogi said._

_  
"H-how..." Shizuka couldn't finish her sentence._

_  
"What other reason can you think of?" Otogi asked. "A guy can't turn into a robot in real life."_

_  
"I...I guess so." Shizuka mummered._

_"But if this is true...Honda may never regain his human form." Otogi said._

_The monkey suddenly screetched and ran away._

_  
"Honda!" Both Shizuka and Otogi cried as they watched the monkey run._

* * *

"And that's what happened." Otogi finished.

"Big brother...I saw this look on Honda's face...it was as if he was saying that he didn't want anyone to follow him." Shizuka said. "I wonder if he's going to be okay..."

"Don't worry about a thing Shizuka. Honda's our friend. There's no way we'll abandon him! We'll just look for him, but I want you to stay here, Shizuka." Jounouchi said. "Just in case he comes back."

Shizuka nodded.

Kay sweatdropped.

"Are they seriously believing this?" She asked.

Yugi looked up at Kay.

"Well...I wouldn't put it outside of the realm of possibility." He said. "A lot of weird things have been happening since the resurrection of Reshef started."

"True..." Kay said reluctantly. "But it still seems far fetched to me."

"I guess we'll just have to go and find out ourselves." Cat said.

"Alright! Let's go look for Honda!" Jounouchi said.

* * *

After 30 minutes of walking around Domino City, the four friends entered an alleyway only to find four of the robotic monkeys! They were sitting there around a bunch of bananas, "ooking" at each other.

"Look at all the monkey robots..." Jounouchi said, surprised.

"It's impossible to tell which one is Honda." Yugi pointed out.

The monkeys suddenly turned towards the group and started screeching angrily as little duel disks came out of their arms. The four had wide eyes at what they had just witnessed.

"Robot monkeys with duel disks. Now I have officially seen everything!" Kay said.

"I get it! They monkeys think we're stealing their bananas." He said. "That's why they're challenging us to duel."

"These monkey robots can duel?" Cat asked, looking confused.

"Hey, I've got it!" Jounouchi suddenly cried. "I know how we can find out which one is Honda! Honda is a total amateur when it comes to dueling. So all we need to do is duel these monkey robots. The weakest one is Honda!"

"Jounouchi that sounds like a silly idea." Kay said, sweatdropping.

"I don't think there's any other way to tell them apart though." Yugi said. "It's worth a shot. Let's try dueling them. There's four of them and four of us. We can take them all on at once."

The other three nodded and activated their duel disks. They each picked a monkey and approached them. But when Kay approached her monkey, the monkey backed away from Kay, scared.

Yugi noticed this.

"Why are you running? Are you Honda?" He asked.

The monkey just "ooked" weakly in response.

"We'll know for sure after we duel! Take him out Kay!" Jounouchi said.

Kay nodded and started the duel with the hesitant monkey.

The duel hardly lasted five minutes; Kay coming out victorious. The other three friends were watching the duel.

"This monkey's lousy...there's no doubt about it! You're Honda, aren't ya? Howl twice if it's true!" Jounouchi said to the monkey.

The monkey howled twice in response.

"Man, look at ya. How could have this happened to ya?" Jounouchi said.

"Let's take him back to the Game Shop." Yugi said.

* * *

"Honda!" Shizuka cried as the four friends returned with the robot monkey. The monkey screeched in response and approached Shizuka. "I'm so glad you found him!"

Jounouchi glared at the monkey.

"Hey, Honda! That's enough! Get away from Shizuka!" He snapped. When the monkey ignored him, it only angered Jounouchi more. "Why, you..."

"Stop, Jounouchi!" Shizuka scolded. "Hasn't Honda suffered enough already?"

"Yeah, but..." Jounouchi said guiltily.

The monkey screeched at Jounouchi almost tauntingly and Jounouchi glared at the monkey.

"You're starting to tick me off, Honda." He growled.

Just then, Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Motou, and Kristen walked out of the shop. They noticed the monkey.

"Oh? That monkey robot..." He started.

"Grandpa, this monkey robot is actually Honda." Yugi said.

"Yugi, what on earth are you saying?" Solomon asked, looking completely confused by his grandson's words.

"I know it's hard to believe. But it's true." Yugi said.

"I'll prove it to ya." Jounouchi said and turned to the monkey. "Honda, if you can understand me, howl three times."

The monkey howled three times in response.

"And there you have it." Jounouchi said.

Solomon suddenly burst out into laughed and Kristen giggled as well.

The other six looked royally confused.

"Wh-what's the matter you two?" Yugi asked.

"You kids are too much." Solomon chuckled. "That monkey robot was one of the products I was selling in my store."

Kristen nodded in agreement.

"Yup. And since no one was buying we, we decided to play with it for a little." She explained.

"B-but...it understood everything I said." Jounouchi protested.

"That's because he programmed it so it would." Kristen said.

"I was wondering where it went, but I'm glad to have it back." Solomon said with a smile and looked at the monkey. "Come on, monkey robot. Let's go back to the shop!"

Before the three re-entered the shop, the real, human Honda suddenly walked up to them.

"Hi guys! What are you all doing here?" He asked.

Everyone turned to stare at Honda, without saying anything. Honda looked confused. "Huh, what?" He asked. "Why are you all looking at me weird?"

"You...where in the world were you?" Kay asked.

"I...I had the munchies, so I went out for some food." Honda explained, still looking confused and surprised.

"You idiot! After we went ape over you and everything!" Jounouchi snapped.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Honda asked, looking even more confused.

"Then, this monkey robot is really just a robot?" Otogi asked, looking down at the monkey.

The monkey "ooked" a few times in response.

Shizuka giggled.

"That's what you get for "monkeying" around." She joked.

Everyone looked at her and sweatdropped.

"Uh...Yeah...Nice one, Shizuka." Jounouchi said.

* * *

**I wanted to have this chapter up earlier, but me and my friend were out and about today. So tired...**

**Ah, also the "Robot Monkey Honda" part, as most of you probably already know, is a reference to the Virtual World arc that took place in the middle of Battle City. It's the arc I didn't add/write in Eternal Snow: Revised Edition.**

**So...yup, yup. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next chappie! :D  
**


	8. Neo Rare Hunters!

"You have returned at the right time." Ishizu said to the four once they returned to her. "To restore the Egyptian God Cards from stone, we need the Millennium Items."

"But we tried that already." Cat pointed out.

"Yeah, it didn't work." Jounouchi added in.

"That was because the Items were too weak. We need all the Millennium Items in one place." Ishizu explained. "If we have them all, the Egyptian God Cards will be restored."

"All the Millennium Items..." Yugi repeated.

"Yes, all that remains is the Millennium Puzzle." Ishizu said. "Have no fear. I have an idea of its whereabouts. I will retrieve the Millennium Puzzle."

"Ishizu, you don't have to go." Kay said. "Let us handle it."

"I have a different task for you." Ishizu said.

"A different one?" Cat asked.

"Ra and Slifer were not the only Egyptian God Cards that turned into stone. Kaiba's Obelisk the Tormentor must have turned into stone as well." Ishizu explained. "Please find Kaiba. We need to bring the seven Millennium Items and the three Egyptian God Cards together. Only then can we fully restore the Egyptian God Cards."

Everyone nodded and headed out to KaibaCorp.  
To their surprise, Kaiba and Mokuba were already standing out in front of the building.

"I figured you'd come." Kaiba said to the four as they approached him. "You're here to see Obelisk the Tormentor. You want to know if it's turned into stone, right?"

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

Kaiba huffed. "You think some stone magic trick is going to make me believe in your crazy mumbo jumbo? What do you take me for! I don't get fooled that easily! And now you want me to see Ishizu? Hmph. I don't think so." He said. "I'll find out who did this to Obelisk the Tormentor on my own!"

Kay frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Seto, why do you always get this way when things involve the Egyptian God Cards?" She asked.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean? Nothing's changed." He replied. His response caused Kay to sigh and shake her head.

"Nevermind. It's pointless to try and convince you otherwise when you're like this." She said.

After listening to what she had to say, Kaiba turned to Mokuba.

"Mokuba, I have some errands to run. You'll be in charge of KaibaCrop while I'm gone." He said.

"You can count on me, bro!" Mokuba said happily.

Without another word, Kaiba passed by the four and left the area.

"I guess we should head back for now." Yugi said.

"And do what?" Jounouchi asked.

"I don't know yet. Let's go." Yugi said.

* * *

"Help me!" A boy cried as a tall man in a purple cloak stood before him.

"Silence! Hand over your rare cards right now!" The man snapped.

"But I never said I was putting up my rare cards as ante in this duel!" The boy protested.

"Well, you thought wrong! Give me your rare cards!" The man commanded.

"N-Neo Rare Hunters...you horrible stinking thugs..." The boy whimpered, handing the man his rare cards.

The Neo Rare Hunter laughed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere! All the world's rare cards belong to the Neo Rare Hunters!" He laughed.

Suddenly another boy in a superhero costume stepped up to the man.  
"Stop picking on the weak!" He commanded.

"Wh-who are you?" The Neo Rare Hunter asked, slightly flustered by the boy's sudden appearance.

"I-I'm t-the Greendale Zom...Y-you bad guys don't deserve to know my name!" The boy stuttered in reply.

The Neo Rare Hunter growled after he realized how meek the boy was.

"Little twerp! I'll make you regret facing me!" He yelled before the boy suddenly rammed into him, causing him to cry out.

"Th-there! Th-that serves you right!" The boy stuttered, trying to sound brave.

The Neo Rare Hunter chuckled darkly.

"Come on. You didn't think that actually hurt me?" He said. "Time to put this wannabe superhero to sleep! Hand over your rare cards now!"

The boy whimpered.

"I-I c-can't win..." He said to himself. "Maybe I should run away...No! A superhero never flies from danger! I will not flee!"

"You persistent pest! You're annoying me." The Neo Rare Hunter growled. "I'll let someone else deal with this fool. I can't waste time playing with kids."

With that, the Neo Rare Hunter walked off.

The boy sighed and slumped to his knees. "I wasn't cool like the actual Zompire...but at least I beat the villain." He said to himself.

Yugi, Jounouchi, Kay and Cat had witnessed the whole thing.

"Did you see dat? It was a Neo Rare Hunter!" Jounouchi cried.

"What are they doing here?" Cat asked.

"I'm not sure...but they can't be up to any good!" Kay said.

"I'm worried about our friends at the Game Shop. Let's go check on them!" Yugi said before they all ran towards the Game Shop.

* * *

Shizuka screamed as a Neo Rare Hunter approached her. Honda and Otogi suddenly jumped in front of her to protect her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Shizuka?!" Honda snapped.

"I'll protect you, Shizuka!" Otogi said.

The Neo Rare Hunter tsked, not wanting to deal with the two boys, and left.

Honda and Otogi turned to Shizuka.

"Are you okay, Shizuka?" Honda asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Honda." Shizuka said with a small smile and looked at Otogi. "And Otogi, thank you too."

"You can count on me, Shizuka. I won't let the Neo Rare Hunters lay a finger on you." Otogi said.

"That goes double for me!" Honda said bravely.

Otogi frowned at Honda.

"It's okay Honda. Shizuka's safe in my arms." He said. "She doesn't need you."

Honda glared at Otogi.

"Otogi...you..." He was about to yell at him when he suddenly noticed the four friends approach them.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Yugi asked.

"We saw a Neo Rare Hunter leave this area a second ago." Cat said.

"Oh, hey guys." Honda greeted. "We're fine. I scared them off."

"WE scared them off." Otogi corrected Honda.

"You don't have to worry about us. We'll be fine." Honda said.

"Are you guys sure?" Kay asked.

The three nodded.

"Alright. Don't forget to watch out for the others inside the Game Shop too." Yugi said.

"Leave it to us!" Honda and Otogi both said at the same time.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Ishizu might be in trouble if all these Neo Rare Hunters are roaming everywhere." Yugi said.

"That's true. Let's start looking around to see if we can find Ishizu." Kay said.

* * *

"Exodia, obliterate!"

A boy cried out as he lost a duel against a Neo Rare Hunter at the Domino Square where Ishizu used to be.

Suddenly, an older boy, who looked just like the boy who just lost, ran up to him. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Big brother!" The other boys, who were with the first boy, cried. They all looked the same.

It was Espa Roba and his little brothers.

The Neo Rare Hunter chuckled darkly. "Another victim arrives." He said. This Neo Rare Hunter owned Exodia. He was a Rare Hunter that defeated Jounouchi back in Battle City, and was defeated by the Pharaoh. He had somehow gained another Exodia.

"Nobody gets away with picking on my brothers!" Espa snapped before pausing for a moment after he noticed Yugi, Jounouchi, Kay and Cat approaching them. "Hey! You guys are..."

The Neo Rare Hunter turned and looked at the four. He chuckled evilly. "You've saved me the trouble of looking for you." He said to the four. "I won't let you disrupt Master Keith's plans! I'll topple you like a house of cards!"

"Oh yeah? We're not afraid of you, ugly!" Jounouchi snapped at the Neo Rare Hunter before looking at Espa. "Hey, Espa! Let's take this guy down!"

Espa nodded to Jounouchi and the two teamed up against the Neo Rare Hunter.

Jounouchi and Espa won easily, with Espa finishing the Neo Rare Hunter off with his favorite card, Jinzo.

"My...My ultimate deck lost?" The Neo Rare Hunter said, shocked.

"Alright, now tell us what you crooks are up to!" Espa demanded.

The Neo Rare Hunter then suddenly started chuckling.

"So you've beaten me. Big deal." He said.

"What?" Espa asked, surprised at his response.

"Our plan can no longer be stopped." The Neo Rare Hunter said. "The world will fall before the Neo Rare Hunters!"  
Quickly, he turned and ran away.

Once he was completely gone, Espa turned to the other four. "Thanks for your help." He said. "Pipipi...Are you looking for the lady who was here? Pipipi...that lady is..."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. Are you using ESP or something?" Kay asked.

"Pipipi...Oh, sorry." Espa apologized. "It's a habit I can't break. I don't cheat anymore. Not since I dueled Jounouchi in Battle City."

Jounouchi grinned proudly.

"Anyways, about that lady. Kaiba chased after her." Espa explained. "I think he said her name was Ishizu. The Neo Rare Hunters kidnapped her. I followed after them with Kaiba, but...I heard my brothers screaming for help. So I came back here." He looked guilty. "I hope Ishizu is okay."

"It's not your fault." Cat said. "We understand."

"Thank you." Espa said, smiling a little. "I know the general area where they took Ishizu. Pipipi...towards Domino Station. I think she was taken somewhere by train. But the Neo Rare Hunters have shut down Domino Station."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Jounouchi cried in disbelief.

Espa nodded.

"You'll have to get rid of the Neo Rare Hunters first. Then you'll be able to move on. There are many Neo Rare Hunters around. There's not enough of us to make a difference. But I haven't forgotten what Jounouchi taught me. He told me that the strongest duelists are the ones that have friends. It's impossible to win alone, but if we go as a group..." He said thoughtfully. "Let's get the word out to all the other duelists. With their help, we might be able to beat the Neo Rare Hunters. If we can free Domino City from the Neo Rare Hunters, Domino Station will be liberated, too. Quick, let's call all the duelists together!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Kay said.

"Where do we start?" Cat asked.

"Let's go speak to Bonz since he's the first duelist we met on our journey." Yugi said.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the others. But I hope you enjoyed it!  
See you next chappie! :D**


	9. Recruiting Allies

~Italy~

"You're defying Master Keith's orders?" A Neo Rare Hunter said to Bonz. "After he was willing to let you join him, just lke old times!"

"He never treated me with respect!" Bonz snapped. "I don't trust him!"

"You fool! Pledge your allegiance to Bandit Keith! If you do, he's willing to let you use all the rare cards you want." The Neo Rare Hunter said.

Bonz frowned.

"I'm not afraid of him anymore!" He continued to resist.

Before the Neo Rare Hunter could continue, the group of friends arrived.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Jounouchi snapped.

The Neo Rare Hunter turned to look at the four.

"Tsk, the cavalry arrives!" He said and activated his duel disk. "I'll take care of them first!"

Jounouchi stepped up, activating her duel disk. "I'll take care of this guy." He said.

After Jounouchi won the duel the Neo Rare Hunter ran away, yelling things at the five.

"Th-thanks for saving me!" Bonz said. "Honestly, I was a little scared. But you guys...why are you here?"

"The Neo Rare Hunters are all over Domino City and they've kidnapped a friend of ours!" Cat explained.

"We're gathering duelists from all around to help us clear the Neo Rare Hunters from Domino City and to help us save our friend." Kay said.

"I didn't know what was going on in town!" Bonz said, surprised. "The Neo Rare Hunters don't scare me anymore. I'm a much better duelist! I'll help you too. I'll go to Domino City! The Neo Rare Hunters don't stand a ghost of a chance!"

Immediately, Bonz ran out of the catacombs to leave for Domino City.

Yugi looked at his friends.

"Let's go find another ally!" He said.

* * *

~Galapagos Islands~

"S-say something!"

"..."

Mako Tsunami was staring at a Strings, the mime, who was staring back at him. Naturally, Strings wasn't saying anything.

"W-what a strange individual! I've never felt so uncomfortable..." Mako mummered to himself. Just then, he looked up to find Yugi, Jounouchi, Cat and Kay walking up to him.

"Hey, you've come at just the right time!" Mako greeted them with a smile. "Can you do something about this person? I lack the skill to deal with such weirdness."

"Nyeh...but he creeps me out too..." Jounouchi began to protest.

Kay sighed at Jounouchi's comments. She stepped up and activated her duel disk.  
"Leave it to me!" She said.

"Thank you! I'm counting on you!" Mako said.

"Be careful Kay!" Cat called to her friend. "The Pharaoh dueled against this guy and he wasn't easy!"

Yugi chuckled a little. "I wouldn't worry too much, Cat." He said.

Cat blinked and looked down at Yugi.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There's two big differences between then and now. First off, he isn't being controlled by Marik. Second, he doesn't have an Egyptian God Card on him." Yugi explained.

"Oh! You're right." Cat exclaimed and smiled. "Then things should be easier?"

"A lot easier." Yugi nodded.

It was true. Strings was easier to defeat.

Strings was silent for a moment before he mummered one word. "...Lost..." With that, he turned and left.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Mako thanked Kay and turned to everyone. "But what brings you all here?"

Yugi then, began to explain the situation.

"I see. What a horrible situation! This is why I've been sense trouble among the waves." Mako exclaimed. "My instincts tell me something ore sinister is in the works. Anyways, I'm going to Domino City. I'll see you guys later!" He waved and ran off.

"Awesome! Let's go find another ally!" Jounouchi said with a huge grin.

* * *

~China~

"You listen to us..."

"You're going to join us as a Neo Rare Hunter."

Weevil snickered his usual snicker as he stood before the two Neo Rare Hunters; Umbra and Lumis. The two masked, tag team, duelists.

"You're as smart as a spider to recruit me." He said.

"You'll join us?" Umbra asked.

Weevil laughed. "Okay!"

The four friends arrived just in time to hear their conversation.

"Don't join them!" Cat cried out.

Weevil only laughed some more before he spoke again.

"Just kidding! There's no way I'd join you wimpy worms!" He said to the two Neo Rare Hunters.

"H-how dare you..." Umbra growled.

"You tricked us!" Lumis cried.

"You leave us with no options!" Umbra stated.

"We'll settle this in a duel!" Lumis added in.

"I'm not falling into your web! I won't take on two duelists at the same time!" Weevil said before turning to the four friends. He pointed at Cat. "You duel one of them."

Cat blinked and pointed at her self.  
"M-me?!" She cried. "U-uh...well..."

"Go on, Cat. Take 'em down!" Kay encouraged her.

Cat sighed.

"Alright." She said and activated her duel disk, standing up to Lumis.

Lumis chuckled.

"You'll make an excellent prize for Master Keith!" He said to her.

Once the two Neo Rare Hunters were defeated, they started to run away, yelling back at the five.

"How dare you!" Umbra yelled.

"You were just lucky! Don't you forget about me!" Lumis screamed back before the two were gone.

Weevil laughed again before turning to the four.

"Long time no see." He said. "There are lots of rare bugs here in China."

Jounouchi didn't look too happy being in Weevil's presence. "This guy bugs me, but I gotta admit, he is a good duelist." He whispered to his friends. "Let's get him to help us beat the Neo Rare Hunters."

"Good idea." Yugi whispered back before turning back to Weevil. "Actually, there's something we need to speak to you about."

After Yugi explained the situation, Weevil looked annoyed.

"Hmph. They ignored me and overran Domino City instead? That bugs me! How can they ignore the best duelist! Count me in to help you!" He grumbled before running off to head to Domino.

"Let's see if there's anyone else who will help us." Kay said to the others.

* * *

~Canada~

Outside the fossil excavation, two Neo Rare Hunters were harassing one of the archeologists.

"There's a duelist here, I know it!" The first Neo Rare Hunter snapped at the man.

"You better not cross the Neo Rare Hunters or we'll punish you hard!" The second one snapped. "Be a good boy and tell us!"

"H-he's in the cave." The archeologist stuttered, pointing at the cave where the fossil excavation was being held.

Without another word, the two Neo Rare Hunters walked into the cave.

Yugi, Jounouchi, Kay and Cat ran up just in time to watch the scene that occurred in front of the cave. They followed the two Neo Rare Hunters quickly.

Once they got in, they saw Rex arguing with the two Neo Rare Hunters.

"Two on one's not fair, you dorkasaurus!" He snapped at the two men.

"Fair? We don't know the meaning of the world fair!" One of the Neo Rare Hunters smirked.

"You scavengers..." Rex growled.

"Rex!" The four cried and ran up to the three.

The Neo Rare Hunters frowned.

"Tsk! Our boy has friends!" One of the Neo Rare Hunters said.

The other one growled.

"We'll wipe the floor with all of you!"

"Rex, I'll help you out." Yugi said, stepping up next to him.

Rex smiled and nodded before looking back at the Neo Rare Hunters.

"With Yugi at my side, you guys are as scary as baby birds! I won't lost to any Neo Rare Hunters!" He snapped before looking at Yugi. "Yugi, which one do you want to take?"

Yugi activated his duel disk. "I'll deal with this guy." He said, staring at the Neo Rare Hunter on the right.

"Alright! Duel!" Rex cried, activating his duel disk.

After working together, Yugi and Rex were successful in defeating the nameless Neo Rare Hunters.

"You'll pay for this!" One of the Neo Rare Hunters snapped before running away with his partner.

Rex turned to Yugi.  
"Thanks, I owe you one." He said. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually..." Yugi started before he explained the situation.

"What? They're all over Domino City?" Rex asked, surprised. "Those Neo Rare Hunters won't get away with this! Alright! Leave it to me! I'll trample those clowns!" He ran towards the exit and waved to the four.

"Let's keep looking for more people." Cat suggested.

* * *

~Domino City Peir~

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Here are my rare cards."

Takeshi and his girlfriend were still in front of the cruise ship. Takeshi had just lost a duel with a Neo Rare Hunter.

"Hmph, these cards are garbage." The Neo Rare Hunter said, looking at the rare cards Takeshi offered.

"Oh...uh, then how about this one?" Takeshi asked, handing the Neo Rare Hunter another card.

"That better be all of them." The Neo Rare Hunter said, snatching the card.

"That's all I have, I swear." Takeshi said.

Takeshi's girlfriend turned to him.

"Takeshi...are you, like, sure about this?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm positive." Takeshi said.

"What? You have a problem?" The Neo Rare Hunter asked, glaring at them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I don't want any trouble!" Takeshi said, holding his hands up.

"Hmph, you spineless worm. You're not even worth dueling." The Neo Rare Hunter said before walking away.

Once he was gone, Takeshi put on a brave front.

"Pah! Who's spineless!" He said. "He's the one who has to hang out with a bunch of cheaters to win!"

"Are they really, you know, like, cheaters?" His girlfriend asked.

"Wasn't it obvious? I would do anything to protect you from those guys." Takeshi said to his girlfriend.

"Takeshi...you protected me?" His girlfriend asked, smiling.

"Well, of course." Takeshi replied.

"Like, thank you, Takeshi..." His girlfriend said.

The four friends, who were watching, sweatdropped at the scene.

"Those guys are really weird." Jounouchi said before they entered the cruise ship only to find Mai dueling a Neo Rare Hunter.

"Harpies Lady! Harpies' Triangle Ecstasy!" Mai cried. She defeated the Neo Rare Hunter.

Arkana was there, watching the duels. He laughed.

"Nice attack." He said. "But how much longer can you keep this up?" He then ordered another Neo Rare Hunter to duel Mai.

Mai growled. "There's too many of them."

"Mai!" Jounouchi cried as the four ran up to them.

Arkana laughed again.

"How good of you all to visit!" He said. "What's the fun without a captive audience! I'll give you two choices. Do nothing but watch this stunning show as I defeat this woman...or step in and be magically defeated by me!" He laughed again. "Whichever choice you make, I win!"

Yugi looked like he was about to step up, until Cat stepped up first.

"Cat? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'll duel him." She offered.

"W-wait a minute!" Yugi cried. "Arkana is really strong. You remember the Pharaoh's duel with him, right?"

Cat nodded.

"Yeah. And I remember how scared I was watching that duel." She said. "And I thought...after that duel Arkana may have changed. For the better. But I guess I was wrong. I want to duel him. Especially after what he did in Battle City."

She activated her duel disk.

"Aw, right! Now that's what I like to see!" Jounouchi cheer end jumped up. "Hey! Freak! Here's your only chance to surrender!"

"You must be joking. You're demanding that I beg you for forgiveness?" Arkana asked before bursting with laughter. "Whatever! You're about to witness my dazzling duel skills! Prepare for Arkana's most exhilarating performance yet!"

The duel began.

The duel lasted longer than the others and Cat struggled a lot, but she bearly won the duel in the end.

"Wh-what? I lost? The great Arkana lost?" Arkana asked, shocked. "This simply cannot be! This must be a mistake!" Without another word, Arkana and his men ran away and off the cruise ship.

"You guys came here to save me?" Mai asked the four, once Arkana was gone.

"Of course!" Jounouchi said proudly.

"Thanks." Mai said, smiling. "I couldn't have done it without you. So what exactly brings you out here? Did you want to see me about something?"

Yugi nodded. "Yup."

"Here's the thing..." Kay started and proceeded to explain the rest of the situation.

"What! Those creeps..." Mai growled. "The Neo Rare Hunters are destroying the city? I won't let those cheaters get away with it! Alright, I'll help. We'll show them what a real duelist is all about!"

Mai then took her leave and Yugi turned to the others.

"Okay! I think we've recruited everyone! Let's head back." He said.

* * *

**Short chapter. Sorry about that...D:**

**But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next chappie! :D  
**


	10. Rescue!

"Big brother, we can go too, right?" One of Espa's little brothers asked.

"No. I have a bad feeling about this." Espa replied.

"But the Neo Rare Hunters...they're almost gone." Another one of his brothers pointed out.

"Let's wait until Yugi and his friends come back." Espa said.

"You never let us do anything!" Another one of his younger brothers complained.

Espa sweatdropped.

"I'm only trying to keep you safe!" He said.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself! I mean, I need both my hands to count my age!" The brother continued to complain.

"C'mon, don't fight." One of the other brothers said to the first one.

Espa sighed.

"If that's what you want to do, fine. But you're going to have to look after everyone." Espa said.

The brother smiled.

"Okay, big brother, I will! Let's go you guys!" He said and ran off with the other brothers.

"My brothers can be so frustrating..." Espa grumbled to himself before noticing that Yugi, Jounouchi, Kay and Cat had returned. "Oh, you're back. Most of the Neo Rare Hunters have been routed from Domino City. But there are still some lurking around. Can you find and defeat them?"

"Of course!" Kay said.

"Okay, thanks!" Espa said. "They should still be in Clocktower Square."

The four ran over to Clocktower Square to find one Neo Rare Hunter. He was chuckling to himself and heading towards KaibaCorp., mumbling about a new prey.

"There he is!" Yugi cried, pointing at the Neo Rare Hunter.

"He must be one of da remaining Neo Rare Hunters. He's who Espa Roba was talking about." Jounouchi said.

"Let's go!" Kay said.

They ended up following the Neo Rare Hunter all the way to KaibaCorp., where they were hosting another Kaibaman show in front of the building.

Among the audience was Espa's little brothers. They had wanted to go to the Kaibaman show.

"Yeah, do it, Kaibaman!" One of the brother's cheered.

"Bash the Big Bad Five!" Another brother yelled.

"Thanks, everyone!" Kaibaman, a.k.a Roland, said to the crowd before turning back to the Big Five. "Prepare for final justice, Big Bad Five! Prepare to feel Kaibaman's ultimate finisher, Final Card Flash!"

Gansley yelled out in distress. "We're done for!"

"Justice just rules! I am victorious in victory!" Kaibaman said.

"Uh...that's the weirdest catchphrase I've ever heard, but I guess it's cool." Mokuba said to himself, sweatdropping.

Just then, the Neo Rare Hunter that Yugi and the others were following, approached the stage.

"Kaibaman!" One of Espa's brother's cried. "L-look at that guy!"

The Neo Rare Hunter chuckled. "Kaibaman, is it? You claim to be powerful, but are you really?"

Kaibaman looked flustered, as this wasn't a part of the show.

"Uh...yes, yes, of course! Justice just rules!" He replied.

"Then let's put your theory to the test!" The Neo Rare Hunter said, activating his duel disk.

"Oh my gosh! It's a mystery opponent!" Mokuba said to the crowd, trying to pretend it was a part of the show.

The duel between Kaibaman and the Neo Rare Hunter didn't last long, for the Neo Rare Hunter defeated Kaibaman with Exodia.

Kaibaman cried out in distress before collapsing to the floor.

"Oh no! Kaibaman!" One of Espa's brother's cried.

"This scrub isn't worth recruiting into the Neo Rare Hunters." The Neo Rare Hunter grumbled.

"What impeccable strategy!" Gansley said after watching the duel.

"After crunching the numbers, I've calculated that there's no one more powerful than a Neo Rare Hunter duelist!" Cruck added in.

"I judge that to be accurate!" Johnson agreed.

"My gut instincts were right about him." Nesbitt said.

"You're exactly who we've been waiting for!" Lector said to the Neo Rare Hunter.

"Who are you?" The Neo Rare Hunter asked.

"Ah, pardon our rudeness." Johnson said. "We are the Big Five, and we seek a new leader."

"Are you guys turning on us again?" Mokuba asked, frowning.

"You were the one who betrayed us in the first place by firing us!" Gansley snapped at Mokuba.

"Turnaround is fair play." Nesbitt added in.

"Those traitors!" Mokuba growled.

The Neo Rare Hunter chuckled. "Fine, I'll let you work for me. First, round up those kids." He said, pointing to Espa's little brothers. "I have business with their brother. Let's just say he didn't treat my minions with the respect that they deserve."

"Right away, leader!" Lector said. But before the Big Five could move, Yugi, Jounouchi, Cat and Kay moved to step in.

"I don't think so..." Jounouchi started; but before he could continue, Espa ran past them. "Huh?"

"Leave my brothers alone!" Espa snapped.

"It's you again!" The Neo Rare Hunter cried.

"Pipipi...my psychic powers led me here!" Espa said.

"Heh, whatever you say, freak." The Neo Rare Hunter said before turning to the Big Five. "Big Five, get him!"

"We'll help ya!" Jounouchi said, stepping up. "C'mon guys!"

The four ran up and activated their duel disks.

"Unlike last time, I'm taking off the kiddie gloves!" The Neo Rare Hunter said.

It almost seemed like a duel war as they all dueled one another. But Espa, Yugi, Jounouchi, Kay and Cat won the duels.

The Big Five cried out in defeat.

"N-not again..." The Neo Rare Hunter growled before he ran away.

The Big Five followed him.

"P-please, wait!" Lector cried out.

"I knew I couldn't trust them!" Mokuba grumbled.

"B-big brother..." One of Espa's brother said.

His other brothers began to crowd around him.

"I was scared, Espa."

"I...I'm sorry, big brother."

"I didn't think you would come. I knew I should've believed in you..."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't know if I'd get here in time either." Espa said.

"Big brother...we don't need Kaibaman! You're our hero, Espa!" One of his brothers said.

Mokuba chuckled.

"Heh, maybe we should make Espa Roba the hero of the show." He joked. "Speaking of brothers...I wonder if Seto's okay."

Espa turned to the four friends.

"That takes care of the Neo Rare Hunters." He said and closed his eyes. "Pipipi...Ishizu is at the Egypt Exhibition. That's why my connection with the cosmic waves is telling me."

The four sweatdropped, silently wondering if they should believe that or not.

"Hurry, you've got to help Ishizu!" Espa said.

"He's right. Let's go guys!" Yugi said.

"What's with these Neo Rare Hunter scrubs! There's no end to them!"

Kaiba growled to himself as he just defeated a Neo Rare Hunter. Another one took the defeated Neo Rare Hunter's place.

The four friends arrived at the Egypt Exhibition where Kaiba was dueling the Neo Rare Hunters.

"Seto!" Kay cried.

"Kaiba, are you here to rescue Ishizu?" Yugi asked.

"Am I here to rescue Ishizu?" Kaiba repeated. "Heh, that's your business, not mine. I'm only here because I need to resurrect Obelisk the Tormentor. I don't know what kind of trick you pulled...but no one has the right to turn my card into stone! It's clear that Ishizu's somehow involved, and I want to find out how!"

"That's Seto for you." Kay grumbled. "It's really sad that I expect this from him now."

Kaiba turned to the Neo Rare Hunters.

"You Neo Rare Hunters haven't had enough yet? Fine! I'll crush you until you beg me for mercy!" Kaiba snapped and looked at the four friends again. "What are you guys still doing here? Go and find your precious Ishizu!" He pointed to the Egypt Exhibition's storage room door, where the four friends had found their first Millennium Item.

Nodding to each other, they all ran into the storage room, where they found Ishizu being held captive by Bandit Keith.

Bandit Keith chuckled darkly. "What took you so long? You've kept us waiting." He said. "But that gave me time to talk to this woman."

"Then you should understand what I'm asking." Ishizu said. "We need your help to defeat the Dark Being."

"Idiot!" Bandit Keith snapped at Ishizu. "All I care about is defeating Pegasus! I don't give half a brain about the Dark Being or anyone else! Saving the world is not my problem! Hurry up and resurrect my Winged Dragon of Ra!" He turned to the four. "C'mon, I'm done talking! Hand over the Millennium Items!"

"No way!" Jounouchi snapped.

"As if we'd hand them to the likes of you!" Kay snapped as well.

"If you don't...well, you don't want to know what I'll do to this woman." Bandit Keith said threateningly.

Ishizu looked nervous and didn't say anything.

"Hurry up. Hand over the Millennium Items!" Bandit Keith repeated.

"Guys...I don't think we have a choice." Yugi said in a strained voice. "As much as I don't want to, we should. Or else he'll hurt Ishizu."

The other three looked hesitantly at each other before nodding.

Yugi walked over and handed Bandit Keith the Millennium Items before returning to his spot with his friends."

"All the Millennium Items are gathered here." Bandit Keith said. "You found six Millennium Items." He began placing the Millennium Items down as he listed them. "The Millennium Necklace. The Millennium Key. The Millennium Ring. The Millennium Eye. The Millennium Rod. The Millennium Scale." He chuckled and looked at the four. "I can't thank you enough. You've collected the Millennium Items, just for me!"

"What do you mean?" Cat asked, shocked.

"Heh, don't underestimate the Neo Rare Hunters' spies. I knew you were gathering the Millennium Items from the very start. I let you find them, so that you would resurrect the Egyptian God Cards for me." Bandit Keith explained. "While you were looking for them, I found the last Millennium Item." He pulled out the Millennium Puzzle and the four gasped. "Yup, the Millennium Puzzle belongs to me."

When he placed the Millennium Puzzle with the rest of the Millennium Items, the Items began to glow as the Egyptian God Cards turned back to normal.

"I finally have it." Bandit Keith chuckled. "The Egyptian God Card...the Winged Dragon of Ra is mine! And my first victim will be you!" He pointed at Yugi.

"Fine!" Yugi accepted the duel.

The two dueled and Yugi won with Slifer the Sky Dragon. Bandit Keith had the Winged Dragon of Ra out, but he couldn't control it!

"Wh-what? How could this happen!" Bandit Keith cried. "The Egyptian God Card refused to let me use its power? That's it! I'm done playing fair! I'm the one with the hostage! Hand over your Egyptian God Card!"

"Rrgh...what are we gonna do now, guys?" Jounouchi asked.

Before anyone answered, the Millennium Items began to glow and the Millennium Puzzle began to float.

"Wh-what? What's happening?" Bandit Keith gasped.

The Millennium Puzzle then flew to Yugi and Yugi caught it. Once that happened, a familiar figure appeared in front of Yugi.

"It's been a long time, partner."

* * *

**OMG SOMETHING OF A CLIFFY!  
Lol  
Yeah...short chapter. Sorry. D: I need to work on this more...  
But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next chappie! :D**


	11. Taken away from us too soon

Yami stood before Yugi in spirit form.

"My other self...I...I thought I'd never see you again." Yugi said, happy to see his friend.

Yami gave him a thumbs up.

"Never forget that no matter what, we're always together." He said.

Yugi nodded.

"Right!" He said.

"Okay, Yugi. Let's get the Egyptian God Card back!" Yami said.

Yugi nodded again and placed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, allow Yami to take over.

"Yug?" Jounouchi asked.

Yami looked over his shoulders and smiled at his friends.

"Hey! It's the Pharaoh! Welcome back!" Kay said happily. "You have no idea how worried we were about...I mean, how worried Cat was about you." She snickered.

Cat blushed.

"Kay, don't start." She mummered before looking at Yami, smiling joyfully. "But...I'm really glad to see you again."

Yami smiled at her before turning to look at Bandit Keith, glaring at him.

"You'll pay for how you treated my friends, Bandit Keith!" He snapped.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Bandit Keith asked. "Just fork over your Egyptian God Card!"

"What? You're still going on about that? No way!" Jounouchi snapped.

"So you don't care what happens to this woman?" Bandit Keith threatened again.

"Ngh...there's no other choice then..." Kay said.

"Hurry up! Hand it over!" Bandit Keith said.

Calmly, Yami handed Bandit Keith Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"The Egyptian God Cards choose who controls them." He said to Bandit Keith. "And you haven't earned the privilege."

Just then, the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared above them.

"Wh-What's this?" Bandit Keith cried in shock.

"It's Ra's judgement...actually, it's more than that." Yami explained, glaring at Bandit Keith. "Feel the wrath for angering the Egyptian Gods!"

After he said that, Bandit Keith was suddenly struck down but lightning, which came from the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Bandit Keith screamed and passed out.

"Ra's judgement. Even though he brought it upon himself, I cannot help but to feel sad for the horrible punishment he recieved." Ishizu said before taking the Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon from Bandit Keith and handing them back to Yami.

"Alright! We got two God Cards and all the Millennium Items! Go us!" Jounouchi cheered. "I feel like I can take a breath again!"

"I guess." Kay said and looked at the ground. "We still have much to do though."

"Don't worry Kay. We will save Pegasus." Yami reassured her.

Kay smiled a little.

"Thanks." She said before grinning. "But you know...this is a happy scene and all. But something's missing."

"What's missing?" Cat asked.

Kay walked behind Cat.

"Oh you know...the cheesy lovey-dovey reunitement moment." She said before pushing Cat at Yami.

Yami caught Cat and Cat turned red, looking and glaring at Kay.

"Kay!" She cried.

Yami looked a little flustered.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Kay." He mummered.

"What can I say? I love being me." Kay said simply.

Yami chuckled and looked down at Cat. "I'm proud you know." He said.

Cat looked up at him, confused.

"About what?" She asked.

"You've grown a lot as a duelist on this journey." Yami replied.

Cat smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks..." She said. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here."

Jounouchi made a face. "C'mon you guys! You're practically hugging each other! Enough with the mushy stuff!" He cried.

Yami and Cat looked confused at Jounouchi's statement before they realized they were hugging one another.

Embarrased, the two let go of each other and stepped back, giving one another space.

Everyone laughed, but their laughter was cut off by a sudden earthquake.

"Wh-what's this?" Kay cried.

"Please wait...I sense something..." Ishizu said. "I feel the Dark Being summoning a vile spirit...no! The spirit is flooding with the hearts of defeated duelists! Reshef's will is taking control of their souls!"

"What?" The four cried.

Suddenly, Bandit Keith stood up, almost looking like a zombie of sorts. He started laughing evilly.

"What's happening?" Cat cried.

"Reshef the Dark Being has him under control." Ishizu explained. "Dueling Bandit Keith now is too dangerous!"

"You..." Bandit Keith looked at Yami. "Give it to me!" He suddenly rushed towards Yami.

"Wh-what are you doing, Bandit Keith?" Yami cried as Bandit Keith suddenly grabbed the Millennium Puzzle and smashed it to pieces before collapsing onto the floor again.

Yami then disappeared and Yugi appeared once again. Yugi cried out in distress.

"M-my other self! The Millennium Puzzle!" He cried.

Yugi and the other three started gathering the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. "My friend...I'll save you..." Yugi said.

Just then, Para jumped down into the room. He chuckled. "This is amusing." He said before stealing a few pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. "These puzzle pieces make a fine souvenir! If you want them, come to Master Chevalsky's castle!" He laughed before leaving.

Yugi looked shocked. "This can't be happening...the puzzle pieces..."

Cat looked horrified herself.

"Oh no...what's going to happen to him...?"

Jounouchi was the only one who seemed to be able to snap out of it before the others.

"Hey! We can't just sit here! Let's go guys!" He said.

The other three looked at Jounouchi.

"You're right! Let's go to Pegasus's castle!" Yugi said.

* * *

**Yup, yup. Another update...super short. Why? Because that's all I've written so far. Eh-hehe...**

**Sorry about that...probably the shortest chapter in the world...But hopefully the next one will be longer!  
Even though it's short, I hope you liked it! :D  
See you next chappie!  
**


	12. Awaken Ra

"Big Brother!"

Mokuba ran up to Kaiba, who was still outside of the museum's storage room.

"Most of the Neo Rare Hunters have left Domino City." He reported.

"Good." Kaiba said.

"I protected Kaiba Corp, just like you told me." Mokuba said proudly. "So you don't have to worry about a thing!"

"Good work, Mokuba." Kaiba said, smiling a little at his brother.

"Hehehe, thanks! You know I'll do anything for you." Mokuba said, smiling widely at his older brother. "So, anything new with your Egyptian God Card?"

"Somehow, it's back to normal. I don't know what they did, but..." Kaiba was suddenly cut off when Para's brother, Dox jumped in, grabbing Mokuba.

"Urk! S-Seto...!" Mokuba cried.

Kaiba looked shocked at the man's sudden appearance.

"How dare you! What's the meaning of this?" He snapped at Dox.

"Seto Kaiba! I have a message from Master Chevalsky!" Dox said with a sly smirk. "Come to my castle. If you want to save your dear brother...you have no choice but to come to my castle!"

"You worm!" Kaiba growled.

Before any more words could be exchanged, Para arrived from the storage room.

"Younger brother! You have fulfilled your mission!" He said. "Master Chevalsky will promote you to a higher position!"

"Elder brother! You also have done your job with most excellence!" Dox said.

"You punks! How dare you mock me!" Kaiba snapped.

Para and Dox laughed.

"Master Chevalsky demands your presence, Kaiba!" Para said.

"Come to Master Chevalsky's castle!" Dox exclaimed.

"The castle that you..."

"Know so well!" Dox finished for Para, laughing before the two brothers ran away with Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba cried and was about to take off after them.

"Let us help, Seto!"

Kaiba turned around to find Yugi, Jounouchi, Kay, Cat and Ishizu standing behind him. They had seen enough.

"Kay is right, Kaiba. Now is the time for teamwork. The Dark Being must be sealed again." Ishizu said.

"Quiet, you!" Kaiba snapped. "I'm never going to cooperate with you! I'll crush Pegasus on my own and get Mokuba back!"

Kay scowled at his words.  
"Seto! Angry or not; don't you look down on Uncle Pegasus! I know there's something wrong with him! So you and I are on the same boat! Put your ego aside for once and let us help!" She snapped.

Kaiba was taken aback for a moment, speechless.

"If we work together we can rescue our loved ones and take down the Dark Being." Ishizu said.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't have time for your so-called ancient magic!" Kaiba snapped before turning and walking away.

Kay fumed.  
"That big headed jerk!" She growled.

Ishizu sighed.

"We're left with no choice. We must also go to Sol Chevalsky's...I mean...We must also go to Pegasus' castle." She said.

"But who knows where the castle is?" Jounouchi asked.

Almost as if on cue, a Millennium Guardian approached the five.

"You have proven yourselves to the Millennium Items. Trace the flow of time and accept your destiny." He said. "One man knows where you must go. You must seek out Paradox. Paradox awaits you in China. He will show you the way."

With that, the Millennium Guardian walked away.

"That was random." Jounouchi stated.

"Paradox? Is he talking about the Paradox brothers?" Cat asked.

"No. Paradox is not the Paradox brothers." Ishizu said. "I sensed that the Millennium Guardian was telling the truth. You all must go to China as soon as possible. I wish you luck." She then turned and walked away.

"You know...I'm worried about Mokuba and Kaiba." Yugi said.

Kay crossed her arms angrily.

"I'm worried about Mokuba too. But forget Seto! He can go and be a jerk by himself!" She growled.

The others sweatdropped.

"Um...anyways...we'd better find Pegasus' castle quickly." Yugi said.

"Yugi's right." Jounouchi agreed. "If this Parachute guy can help us...we'd betta find him quick!"

"Um...that's 'Paradox' Jounouchi. Not 'Parachute'." Cat corrected him, sweatdropping.

"Let's go, guys! We're off to China!" Yugi announced.

* * *

The four arrived at the Great Wall of China.

"So, where is this guy supposed to be anyways?" Jounouchi asked.

"Maybe he's in the same spot where we found the Millennium Guardian?" Cat suggested.

"Let's take a look." Yugi said.

The four climbed the steps leading to the top of the Great Wall of China and entered one of the towers. They found a strange looking man standing in the room. He was short and had blue skin. They could only see his eyes for the rest of him was dressed in creme colored robes and a tall hat. They looked like the clothes in Ancient Egypt.

His eyes were large and blue, yet serious looking.

The man started to speak as soon as the four approached him.

"I am Paradox." He introduced himself. "I am the sage of all duelists. I have heard many things about you all. However, there's something different about you. You're not who I expected..."

"Enough with the weird introductions!" Jounouchi said. "Let's cut to the chase. Where's Pegasus?"

"Why do you want to know?" Paradox asked.

"We have to stop the Dark Being at all costs!" Yugi replied.

"Reshef the Dark Being...if the three Egyptian God Cards regained their power...it may be possible to thwart Reshef's grand design."

"Yeah! So tell us where he's at-..."

"Patience, young one. Patience." Paradox cut Jounouchi off. "Everyone...the Winged Dragon of Ra that you hold...that card will not help you at Pegasus' castle. The Winged Dragon of Ra has not yet awoken."

"That's right! It's in Sphere Mode, right?" Kay exclaimed.

"You must restore Ra's power. There must be someone who knows how to wake it..." Paradox said before he slowly disappeared.

"HEY! What da heck? He didn't even tell us who could wake him up or where Pegasus is!" Jounouchi complained. "What a waste of time!"

"Not really, Jounouchi. Paradox is right. We need to reawaken Ra's power before we can go to Pegasus' castle." Yugi said. "Let's head back to Domino to see Ishizu."

"Did you meet Paradox?" Ishizu asked after the four returned to Domino.

"Well..." Yugi started as he explained what Paradox told them.

"I see...only two men have deciphered the ancient hieroglyphics needed to awaken Ra. The first is Kaiba. But he is..."

"He went after Mokuba." Kay said.

"Then we just hafta meet the other guy." Jounouchi said.

"The other...is my brother, Marik." Ishizu said.

"Ah...that makes sense." Jounouchi said. "The Winged Dragon of Ra belonged to Marik."

"Marik is living a new life in Egypt." Ishizu explained. "Please see him there."

"Aw, great. C'mon guys. Time for another road trip." Jounouchi sighed.

* * *

The four walked along a city in Egypt.

"They should be around here somewhere. Ishizu said this is where they live now..." Yugi said, looking around.

Kay stopped, squinting into the distance.

"Hey! Isn't that Rishid?" She asked, pointing to a large, dark skinned man in a purple shirt and black pants with black shoes. He was almost completely bald with one spot on his head that had long black hair in a ponytail.

"It is! HEY! RISHID!" Yugi called.

Rishid turned around, surprised to see the four. He smiled and approached them.

"Ah! It has been too long!" He greeted. "Welcome, powerful duelists!"

Jounouchi grinned in a goofy manner. "Hehehe...powerful duelists, huh? I love hearin' that every time!" He said. "Rishid, how are ya?"

"I am well, as you can see." Rishid replied.

Jounouchi laughed cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're lookin' good!"

"My friends, what brings you here?" Rishid asked.

"We're here to see Marik." Cat said.

"We have to talk to him." Yugi said.

Rishid's face suddenly fell a little.

"It is most unfortunate, but...I cannot permit you to see him." He said.

"That isn't the answer we're looking for." Jounouchi said. "That's not cool, right guys?"

"Maybe...we should come back later?" Cat suggested.

"Wha...Come back later?" Jounouchi cried. "We don't have time!"

"I think Cat already knows that, Jounouchi." Yugi said.

"Let them enter, Rishid."

Everyone turned to see Marik standing outside of the door. He hadn't changed a bit since Battle City.

"M-master Marik...are you certain?" Rishid asked.

"Of course. I don't mind." Marik said before stepping back inside the building.

Rishid turned to the four.

"Please forgive my rudeness." He apologized. "Please enter."

The five then proceeded to walk in to find a large room decorated in Egyptian clothes, trinkets and carpets. Marik stood at the far end of the room, in front of an alter. He seemed to be praying.

"Father, Mother...and all those people I harmed..." Marik said. "I hope that the sun shines upon your spirits."

Everyone waited patiently until Marik turned around, smiling at them.

"Hello. It's been a long time." He greeted the four.

"Master Marik, forgive us for disturbing your rituals." Rishid said, bowing his head a little.

"It does not matter. They are always welcome." Marik said. "Even my departed Father would have welcomed them."

"Marik, we need your help." Yugi began. "We have to awaken the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Marik looked confused.

"Tell me more..." He said.

The four proceeded to explain everything about the God Cards, Pegasus, the Millennium Items, the Neo Rare Hunters and the Dark Being.

"So...that explains why my sister left in a hurry." Marik said thoughtfully. "It makes sense now...I understand what you seek."

"Great! Then how about getting on it right away?" Jounouchi said.

"I will not awaken Ra so easily." Marik said.

"What?" Jounouchi cried.

"Ra is the most powerful of the Egyptian God Cards. You felt its mystical strength firsthand." Marik explained, referring to Bandit Keith at the museum when he was struck by Ra's lightning.

Jounouchi made a freaked out face.

"Urk...yeah, you're right." He agreed. "Ra is seriously scary."

"So, I have a purposal." Marik said. "I will test you. I will determine if you are worthy of using Ra. If you fail to defeat me in a duel...then you are unfit to bear the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The four blinked.

"Sounds fair." Yugi said.

"But...who will duel him?" Cat asked.

"How about you, Cat?" Jounouchi suggested.  
Cat looked surprised.

"M-Me?" She asked.

Kay grinned.  
"Yeah, go for it Cat! It's good practice." She said.

Cat sighed. "Okay." She said and stepped up, activating her duel disk.

"Alright! It's time to duel!" Marik said, activating his own duel disk.

After a long battle, Cat won.

"I see...you have learned much from your previous duels." Marik noted. "I believe you can control Ra. I need the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Yugi handed it to Marik and Marik turned around, placing it on the alter.

He chanted some Egyptian for a moment.

"Awaken! The Winged Dragon of Ra!" He cried.

There was suddenly a bright light in the room. Everyone shielded their eyes.

Once the light was gone, Marik picked up the card and handed it back to Yugi. Ra was now in Battle Mode!

"Ra has awakened." Marik said.

"Yeah! That's it!" Jounouchi cheered. "The Winged Dragon of Ra is back in all its glory!"

"Unfortunately...no." Marik said.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Wh-what are you saying, Marik?" Yugi asked.

"Have you forgotten?" Marik asked. "The Winged Dragon of Ra has one other form. Its immortal form...the Phoenix Mode."

"I remember that..." Jounouchi said with a freaked out face. "That's da scariest mode of them all."

"Yes, exactly." Marik said.

"Then wake that form up!" Jounouchi said.

"That...I cannot do now." Marik said. "It's true that I woke up the third form in the past. However, that was when darkness ruled my heart. I have no idea how to awaken it now." He looked thoughtful. "There must be a secret...but there is nothing to fear. Ra is immensely powerful even in its present form. It should be sufficient to help seal the Dark Being. However, the must be a secret behind the Phoenix Mode. You should return if you discover what it is."

"We'll do that, Marik." Cat said.

"I'm sure Paradox will help us. He'll tell us where Pegasus' castle is." Yugi said.

"Yeah! Phoenix Mode or not, we can get the job done! We'll put Reshef down for good!" Jounouchi cheered.

The four, including Rishid, stood outside the building.

"Master Marik will decipher the hieroglyphics." Rishid said. "But he will need time. It is best if you continue your quest. I will wait for you here and inform you of his progress. Please visit us occasionally. I am sure that will please Master Marik."

Everyone nodded.

"Please give my regards to Mistress Ishizu." Rishid said before they left.

* * *

**Whoo, I updated! Yay me.**

**It's longer than the last chapter too. Yay!  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
See you next chappie! :D  
**


End file.
